


A Knight Affair: Redux

by Rohad



Series: A Knight Affair [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: More knight stuff, but this time it was asked for!I'm still taking prompts for this, tho i have a few lined up already.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), bellow diamond - Relationship
Series: A Knight Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550950
Comments: 34
Kudos: 153





	1. Dance to the tune

The carriage ride from the palace to town was a rather quiet one with Yellow constantly glancing out the covered windows and Pink sitting across from her and Blue, quiet and contemplative.

“You don’t seem very excited about the festival, Rosaline.” Blue finally broke the oppressive silence in the carriage. “You’ve been a bit withdrawn lately I’ve noticed as well.” She frowned.

“Hmm?” The nineteen year old princess blinked, eyes focusing on her sister. “Oh, it’s fine, Blue. I just, I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I’ve just been feeling… lonely as of late, I guess.” She admitted, trying not to worry her.

After what had happened to their mother, both of them tended to get a little antsy when there was a personality shift in the other.

The knight finally took her eyes off the window to look at the teen sitting across from her. 

"You're constantly surrounded by people." She cocked a brow at the princess.

"Servants and guards don't count. I need someone I can actually have a conversation with, not just tell me what I want to hear." She sighed, leaning back in her seat, head resting on the wall. 

"As opposed to how your sister and I spend most of our days?" The knight captain questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the girl questioningly.

"It’s not the same, Yellow. You and Blue have each other to talk to.” She huffed.

Blue laid a hand on the knights knee as the two glanced at each other, they couldn’t deny that. 

“I will try and think of a way in which we could get you around more people your own age.” Blue promised making the teen smile. 

“Safely.” Yellow added. “For now, let’s just try and get through this festival.” Yellow mumbled, looking back out the window. 

“Why do you hate fun?” Pink asked, blinking at the knight. A grin broke out on her face when she turned to glare at her. 

“I do not hate fun.” She scowled at the princess.

“You kind of do.” Pink teased. “I watched you break up that game of hide and seek outside the stables last week and chase the children off.” She pointed out. 

“They were spooking the horses.” The knight explained simply, frowning. 

“I think you just don’t like it when people enjoy themselves. We all have to be as serious as you.” She lowered her voice and furrowed her brow, doing a poor imitation of the knight captain.

“Having fun is not allowed on palace grounds.” The princess imitated, scowling like the knight often did. 

Blue watched the exchange, amused until she saw the protruding vein begin to pop out of the knight’s neck. A sign that things were about to become very heated if she didn’t step in. 

“That’s enough.” She silenced her sister and squeezed the knights leg comfortingly. “Yellow doesn’t hate fun. She’s just very…” She paused, searching for the right word.

“Humorless? Severe? Ridgid?” Pink guessed with an ever widening grin. 

“Deliberate…” Blue frowned, giving the girl a warning look that she would be remiss to ignore. Meanwhile Yellow was fuming, arms crossed tightly over her chest and jaw clenched.

Pink only smiled but heeded the silent warning, saying nothing else as they pulled into the town, the festivities already in full swing. The carriage was pulled into a hidden area behind some tents.

Pink wasted no time flipping up the hood of her cloak and jumping out the moment they had stopped. She already had plans for fixing her other problem, and they were here at the festival.as nothing to be done about her other problem so she might as well enjoy the festival. 

Blue and Yellow followed behind her, the latter still looking agitated as they pulled their cloak hoods up. 

“I’m going to check out the merchant booths.” She said, walking off without a second glance.

“Follow her.” The captain commanded the guard who had been driving the carriage. With a nod he trotted off after his temporary charge. 

“Are you still upset with what she said?” Blue asked, clasping her hands at her waist as she glanced sidelong at her personal guard. 

“Of course not.” She grunted, turning her head. 

“You certainly seem upset…” Blue wanted to reach out and take hold of her hand but they were out in public now.

“I’m not, I’m just surprised that you didn’t seem to exactly disagree with her.” She crossed her arms and Blue’s mouth fell open in a silent ‘o’. 

“I don’t think you hate fun!” She insisted, turning to the knight. 

“But you don’t think I’m fun either, do you?” Yellow countered. Blue hesitated. “You don’t.” She concluded with a grimace, turning her face away, the hood, blocking her eyes from Blue.

“You’re not the most sporadic or… jolly person.” The queen had to tentatively agree with a frown. “You’re….”

“Deliberate” The knight repeated what she had said earlier, looking unimpressed. 

Blue pursed her lips, anyone could tell the knight was agitated, but she knew her better, and could tell that she was actually hurt by this. 

"Aurelia…" she started, wanting to reach out and touch her but was very aware of where they were. 

She wished they were back at the palace, where she could properly assure her, but some people had noticed their arrival. It would have to wait.

"This conversation is not over, darling." She said quietly before walking toward the town center, brushing against Yellow as she went. A silent reassurance.

The knight followed dutifully, but still not looking happy. 

~ 

Pink was well aware of the guard trailing several feet behind her, trying to stay close but also give her her space and not appear like he was following her and blow her cover.

Today she just wasn't interested in being hovered over. She glanced over her shoulder to see where he was before cutting to the right and dashing behind a row of carts. He wouldn’t dare call out after her in the crowded market. 

The clanging of armor told her he was giving chase , but she knew that he’d never catch her.

She dove and weaved between every cart and stall, ducking into a nearby ally at the last minute, back pressed flat against the stone.

The loud sound or armor clanking together grew louder and louder, then, eventually faded away and Pink grinned to herself as she peaked out from behind the stone wall. 

He was gone. 

She took off past the merchant booths to her real destination. She weaved through the crowd, following the ever growing sound of music.

She pushed through some brightly colored hanging banners and came out into an open area full of people and musicians roaming about.

Scanning the crowd she quickly found what she was looking for. 

She hurried across the square, sidestepping the merchants holding up there wares and shouting prices at every passerby. 

Once close enough, she pounced, wrapping her arms around her prey.

“Whoa!” 

She giggled, swinging around to face her surprised quarry.

“Hi, Greggory.” She grinned brightly at the shocked minstral.

“Rose!” The young man grinned once the shock wore off, arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Did you miss me?” She asked, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“O-of course I did.” He mumbled, face turning red. 

“Tell me all about it!” Pink bounced up and down on her toes. “What were the coastal villages like? Did people like your music?” She tugged him over to some wooden tables where they could sit. He chuckled, letting himself be dragged along. 

“They were beautiful, the sun setting on the ocean was amazing, all different shades of red and yellow and orange.” He described, plucking at his lute.

“I wish I could have seen it.” Pink sighed. ‘What about your music? Did people love it?” 

“Oh… uh, they certainly heard it…” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m sure it was wonderful, Greggory.” Pink smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Thanks, Rose.” He smiled.

“Will you play me something?” She asked, pressing her palms together in a pleading motion.

“Sure. I haven’t quite figured out the lyrics for this yet, but the music is great.” He held up the lute, stopping just to flip some of his long hair out of his face before he started plucking at the strings and humming along to the notes.

A slow lilting melody that made the girl sigh. He played a long while.

She wasn’t certain how long they sat there, till all of a sudden she was being yanked up.

“Rose!” Greggory jumped up, but stumbled backward as a guards sword was leveled at him. 

“Yellow!” The princess hissed as the knight captain yanked her up by the arm, looking non to pleased, neither did Blue standing at her side. She yanked her arm out of the warrior’s grip.

“What were you thinking, running off on your guard, Rosaline?” Blue scolded, making Pink flinch, it wasn’t often Blue was the one getting onto her these days, but she looked almost as furious as Yellow.

“Rosaline?” Greggory repeated, catching the princess’ eyes. She flushed, looking away. Perhaps she hadn’t been as forth coming with the bard as she’d let him believe.

“Were returning to the palace.” Yellow ordered, turning without waiting for an answer.

“What? I…” She started.

“Now, Rosaline.” Blue turned her angry cerulean gaze to her. She glanced at the shocked bard once more before reluctantly following Blue and Yellow back to the carriage, the other guard trailing behind once it was clear Greggory wouldn’t follow. 

The ride back was a tense one. It was apparent that her sister was none to pleased with her choices, if that cool tone that was normally reserved for the throne room was anything to go by.

“I can’t believe you would be so irresponsible, Pink. If something had happened to you…” She trailed off, pressing her fingers to her furrowed brow with a sigh.

“I know… I’m sorry.” She mumbled, looking down at the carriage floor. It was silent for a long moment before Blue pulled her hand away and was looking at her again. 

“Who was that boy?” 

Pink’s eyes shot up, cheeks darkening.

“His name is Greggory.” She mumbled. “He’s a traveling minstrel, he was with that troop that played at the last ball you threw.

“That was six months ago.” The queen cocked a brow. 

“We’ve… kept in touch.” She admitted shyly, missing Blue’s surprised look. “He plays the most beautiful music…” She smiled, but it was short lived as Blue spoke up. 

“You like this boy.” It wasn’t a question. Pink turned a brighter red. 

Yellow sighed angrily. 

“Do you even know anything at all about this boy? Considered that he may just want something from you?” 

“I never told him who I was, I told him I was just a noble’s daughter and he would never do that!” She defended the bard. “I shouldn't have ran away from the guard but…” The knight cut her off. 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have! If someone had recognized you you could have been seriously hurt or abducted!!” Yellow scowled as they pulled to a stop back on the palace grounds. 

“Sometimes I think that would be preferable to you always hovering over me, sucking all the joy out of everything!” Pink yelled, shocking the carriage into silence.

Blue blinked between the two, eyes wide and Pink looked as shocked at herself as they did.

“I…” Pink started.

Without a word Yellow stood and exited the carriage without making a single sound. Neither woman made to stop her. 

Blue sighed, drawing the princess’ ashamed gaze. 

“We both know very well that Aurelia can be a little tightly wound...” She started, folding her hands in her lap. The simmering anger and disappointment was apparent in her rigid posture. “But you know very well that she cares for you dearly and everything she does is for both your and my protection. That was very uncalled for, Rosaline.”

“I know… I’m sorry.” She looked down at her scarred hands. 

“It is not me you should be apologizing too.” Blue said as she stood and exited the carriage, leaving Pink alone.

~ ~ ~ ~

Pink took her evening meal in her room, still too ashamed to face Blue and especially Yellow. She sighed to herself, flopping back on her bed.

Now not only were Blue and Yellow both upset with her but now Greggory knew who she was and that she hadn’t been telling him the truth. She had just messed up all around today.

She groaned covering her face with her hands.

She lay there for a while till something made her pull her hands away.

A sound.

She sat up, straining to listen. The tinkling of musical notes?

A song.

Quiet, with a slow lilting melody that was so familiar to her. 

She got up, moving toward her balcony, and the source of the noise. 

Looking out over the banister she gasped.

Standing in the grass below her balcony was the bard.

Strumming his lute.

“Greggory!” She hissed quietly. He just grinned and the music came out louder just before he opened his mouth.

_“Hold me close and hold me fast,_

_this magic spell you cast…”_

_Pink could only stand in awe as he played._

_“When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs_

_ everyday words seem to turn into love songs. _

_Give your heart and soul to me _

_and life will always be...”_

Suddenly a guard tackled him to the ground with a clattering thud.

Yellow and another guard walked up at a more sedate pace, sword drawn, she leveled it on the fallen bard.

“He’s not a danger! What are you doing?!” Pink was screaming down from the balcony. 

“Having fun!” The knight quipped, never taking her eyes off the cowering songstrel. 

“Yellow!” Pink screeched from her balcony, livid. She quickly vanished from sight. 

“Make sure the princess stays in her room until I say otherwise.” The knight captain commanded. The two men at her side saluted before turning and running inside to intercept the heir apparent. 

Yellow turned her attention back to the quaking minstrel she had at sword point.

“You are trespassing on royal grounds.” She informed, brows dipping between her eyes in a glare. “I should throw you in the dungeons…” She scowled.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to see Rose.” He held up his hands, one still clutched tightly around the miracally unbroken lute. 

Yellow eyed the instrument for a long moment before lowering her sword and eyeing him. 

“What makes you think you can just waltz onto palace grounds and see anyone you please?” She scowled. 

“I…I uh….” He swallowed. He’s heard stories about the infamous knight captain. The queen’s personal guard and a vetran of the Aarde rebellion. “I just wanted to play for her.” He held the lute out in front of him. Part explanation, part shield.

Yellow glared at the boy for an excruciating moment. 

“Come with me.” She commanded. Greggory didn’t argue. 

As he trailed behind her, Yellow keeping him in her vision in her vision in the corner of her eye.

Pink had made it down the stairs before the two guards had intercepted her. Keeping her from going any further. 

“Yellow!” She howled. “I told you he isn’t a threat!” She stomped her foot, furious. 

“I decided what is and isn’t a threat. Your Highness.” She said coldly and Pink couldn’t help but flinch. The captain was obviously still hurt by her earlier comments. 

“May we speak privately, Captain Stone?” She asked. Yellow stared back for a handful of seconds before turning to her men.

“Take the bard into the ballroom, stay with him.” She ordered and the men jumped to follow it.

Greggory looked a little nervous as he followed them ,throwing Rosaline a look over his shoulder.

“Yellow…” She started once they were alone. “I’m sorry, about what I said earlier. I know you’re just trying to protect us and I don’t always make it easy for you, but I do appreciate everything you do.” She finished, clasping her hands together and worrying the scarred skin together. 

“You’re right, you don’t.” Yellow grumbled, making Pink flinch. “But I‘ve grown used to that.” She sighed. “Come along.” She jerked her head and turned to go, Pink followed behind her.

~ ~ ~ 

Blue huffed to herself as she finally left the throne room for the evening. There was always something to do. She was still surprised that she’d managed to get away for the festival this morning, even if it hadn’t ended up being the lively morning she had hopped with Pink and Yellow riling each other up and if she were honest with herself she hadn't helped the situation, but Yellow and herself both valued honesty in there relationship, so she had told the truth. 

Perhaps she should have come up with a different way to say it. 

She made her way quickly to her room and was not surprised to see it devoid of the knight captaIn. She pulled the crown from her hair and set it gently on the table by their bed. If Yellow wasn’t here she knew where she would be judging from the slight sounds she could hear through the secret passage that connected their room with the one next to it.

“We need to talk.” Blue began without prompt as she walked into Yellow’s room via the concealed passage from their unofficially shared bedroom. She always hid in her room when they were fighting. Though Blue wouldn’t call this a fight, per say. 

Yellow looked up, wide eyed from where she was sitting hunched over on the fainting couch, a lute on her knee.

Blue stopped, blinking at the sight.

Yellow set the instrument behind her, as if the queen hadn’t already seen it.

“Is that a lute?” The queen tilted her head lips twitching upwards.

“Perhaps…” She grumbled. The question on Blue’s face was obvious. Yellow grunted. “Perhaps picking up a new skill will make me more ‘fun’” She mumbled under her breath. Blue sighed, walking over to sit next to the knight. 

“May we please speak about that?” She asked. Yellow made a noise in her throat that Blue knew to be reluctant acceptance.

“Pink didn’t mean what she said this morning, you know that and perhaps I was not… tactful enough. I know I hurt your feelings, Aurelia.” She said, laying a hand on the knights knee. 

She made another sound, not acknowledging that what Blue said was true but not denying it either. 

“Perhaps you’re not fun in the way most people think of the word.” She started gently, taking one of the knight’s hands.

“You are very serious and direct.” She affirmed “...but you care so deeply. I love those things about you and what’s more, others don’t know you like Pink and I do, you’re clever and witty; just because they’ve never seen your sense of levity doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. ” She finished, leaning her head on her shoulder.

The knight grunted and she smiled at the red dusted across her cheeks before leaning up to kiss the warm cheek.

“I caught the boy on the grounds, serenading Pink at her balcony.” She said after a long moment of silence. 

That certainly was new.

“However did he get onto the grounds?” She wondered.

“I’ve already interrogated him thoroughly about it, I’ll be fixing that blindspot as soon as the sun rises.” She promised. 

“What did you do with him?” She asked, leaning back to look into the knight's eyes. 

“He and Pink are in the ballroom… under the supervision of one of my men” was the huffed response, prompting Blue’s eyebrows too shoot up in surprise. “Pink seems… rather fond of him.” She said it almost like it was an afterthought but Blue knew better and smiled. 

“Well, we did say we would try and find a way for her to be around people her own age, safely. I suppose we’ll just have to keep an eye on them.” Blue gave a nod before glancing over her shoulder at the instrument laying almost forgotten.

Almost

She reached down and picked it up, fingers toying with the strings. 

“Perhaps you can play me a song?” The queen grinned as Yellow’s face turned red once more.


	2. It takes two

“A ball?” Blue questioned.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Her advisor nodded his head excitedly, standing next to the grinning princess. “To commemorate your fifth year since ascending to the throne and the end of the rebellion.” He explained from the foot of the dais. “Things have been rather hectic as of late, with all your traveling and meeting with the overseer’s of our nearby territories, the princess and I thought this would be an agreeable way celebrate the previously mentioned occasions and the renewed agreements with our neighbors and allies.” 

Blue hummed to herself, her gaze sliding from the bearded man to her practically vibrating sister.

“You wish to plan the ball?” Blue couldn’t help the smirk pulling at her lips at the stars in Rosaline’s eyes. Pulling herself back under control took an obvious effort. She clasped her hands behind her back, if for no other reason than to keep them from flailing about in the presence of her sister’s advisor. 

“If it would please Your Majesty, I would be honored to do so.” She tried to smile demurely but it was much too wide and far too toothy to be considered as such. Planning balls and all the fanfare that went with them required that she work closely with the guards, so that all the high profile guests would be safe, thus she would need to work closely with Yellow.

Blue glanced to her right, where Yellow stood at silent attention. The knight glanced back and in that one quick glance Pink could see an entire conversation take place between the two lovers. It always mystified her how they could do that, just seem to know with a single look what the other was thinking. 

Yellow made an almost imperceptible sound in the back of her throat. The only reason she probably heard it was because she had been listening for it, she doubted her sisters advisor even knew the knight had made a sound at all. There silent conversation seemingly done, Blue’s eyes flickered back to her almost a quickly as they had gone.

“Very well.” Blue nodded to her. “You will plan the ball, Rosaline.” She decreed.

“Yes!” She pumped a fist, heedless of the advisor, not that he wasn’t used to the youngest Diamond’s antics after being advisor to the crown as long as he had been.

“That will be all, Bertrand.” Blue nodded. The advisor gave a sweeping bow before taking his leave. 

Once they were alone Pink giggled, bouncing up the dais and throwing her arms around the laughing queen. 

“Thank you, Blue!” 

“Of course. I trust you have some ideas already…” She smiled.

Yellow snorted, lips curling up in amusement, drawing Pink’s attention.

“What are you laughing at?” She huffed. 

“I wasn’t” She informed, crossing her armored arms over her chest. 

“You were smiling.” She frowned, pulling out of Blue’s arms.

“I was.” She was still smirking.

“And what, Captain Stone is so amusing?” She planted her fists on her hips, turning to face the knight.

“The fact that you wish to plan out an entire ball just so you can have the bard here.” She said knowingly, making the girl’s face turn scarlet.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but…” Blue trailed off with a small knowing smile, if anything Pink turned even redder.

“That is not why I want to plan the ball!” She defended.

“But you will be inviting Greggory to perform, won’t you?” Blue asked in a teasing tone. 

“I… was considering it…” She mumbled, making both of them look at her with knowing eyes. “That’s not why I want to plan the ball!” She insisted. 

“Why do you want to plan the ball than, Rosaline?” Blue cocked her head in a questioning manner. 

“I’ve never planned one before… you used to plan all of mother’s ball’s because you were the heir, well shouldn’t it be my duty now to plan them?” She looked between Blue and Yellow. 

“I suppose that is true.” Blue agreed. “Very well, Rosaline. Plan the ball, you may also invite Greggory.” She smiled that knowing smile as she stood from the throne.

“Thank you, Blue.” She gave the queen another squeeze before hurrying out of the room. 

“Why do I get the sense that this will be more than we bargained for?” Yellow turned to the queen with a wry look.

“I have faith in her.” Blue smiled walking down the dais steps with Yellow following only a step behind. 

“Well, at least someone does…” She hummed. Blue reached back and smacked the knights arm.

“Stop it, it will be fine.” She laughed, looking at Yellow over her shoulder. 

Yellow only hummed in response, a smirk till pulling at the corners of her mouth as she followed the queen back to her personal office.

The princess near ran back to her room, she finally was getting her chance to plan an important royal event, and she was going to do everything in her power to ensure that it went off without a hitch.

“Greg!” She shouted, slamming her bedroom door closed behind her.

The topless bard jumped up from where he’d been lying asleep in the princess’ bed.

“Huh, Wha-!?” He looked around groggily, dried drool still clinging to his chin. “What’s going on?” 

“I get to plan the ball!” She squealed, flopping atop him.

“That’s great, Rose” He wheezed as all his breath left him. Pink could only grin, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling madly. 

“Guess who gets to perform at the ball?” She asked, pulling back one arm to boop his nose, making him go cross eyed before they widened comically.

“Me?!” He gaped.

“You, on royal orders.” She grinned.

“That’s great! Oh, man, what am I gonna play… wait…” He stopped “What about Captain Stone?” He asked, suddenly looking nervous.

“What about her?” Pink blinked.

“Are you sure she’ll be okay with me playing? I don’t think she likes me very much…” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Yellow doesn’t like anyone except Blue, obviously.” She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Huh?” Greg looked even more confused now.

“Oh… I never told you...” Pink sat up, finally letting the bard breath easily. Pink bit her lip, carefully weighing her options. If he stuck around he was going to figure it out anyway. “Can you keep a secret?” She finally asked.

“Uh, sure?” He blinked with a shrug.

“I mean it Greg, what I’m about to tell you can never be repeated.” The bouncy young woman’s sudden seriousness was jarring for the musician, who was nodding now.

“Yellow and my sister have been lovers for the past ten years.” She said quietly.

“WHAT?!” 

“Shh…!” She hushed him, slapping a hand over his mouth. “It’s a secret!” She hissed. He nodded and she took her hand away. 

“Is that why she still hasn’t married?” He asked and Pink nodded.

“They’ve been in love since I was a child. When my mother was alive, she would have had Yellow put to death and even though Blue is the queen now it wouldn’t go over very well with the people of the empire...” She frowned.

“Uh, no, probably not…” He agreed, making Pink look at him. 

“How do you feel about this?” She asked carefully. She loved Blue and Yellow very much, it would break her heart if the bard was unaccepting of this, or worse, told someone. 

“Oh, uh… I dunno, it’s fine?” If he wasn’t sure what she was looking for.

“You don’t think it’s… wrong, disgusting?” She pressed. 

“What? No!” He shook his head. “You can’t help loving someone, ya know?” He shrugged again.

“Yeah, I know.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to cheek. He flushed brightly. “There’s so much to do!” Pink jumped up, running about her room.

The bard just watched her with a grin. 

~ ~ ~ ~   
“You’re sure everything is accounted for?” Yellow asked as she and Blue followed behind Pink who was making a run through of the ballroom the night before the ball was set to begin.

“Positive, everyone who was invited has responded, the food will be all set and Greg is ready too.” She stopped and grinned at the bard as he stood nearby, strumming on his lute.

“Is he the only musician you asked to play?” Yellow cocked a brow, crossing her arms over her chest, already expecting she knew the answer. Blue hid her giggle behind her hand. 

“No, he isn't.” Pink huffed, giving the knight captain a hard look. “Though he is the most talented one.” She asserted, sticking up her nose. 

“He is talented.” Blue agreed. She had heard the young man play several times for Pink and he was certainly quite skilled with his instrument of choice. Greg beamed at the compliment from the queen.

“I’ve picked up some lively dancing tunes for the evening.” He bragged to the queen. “It’s too bad the two of you won’t be able to dance together.” He said offhandedly as he turned the pegs of the instrument, adjusting the sound.

Yellow and Blue both stiffened.

“Why... would the captain and I dance together?” Blue managed to find her voice after a brief moment.

“Hm?” Greg looked up and quickly became aware of the tense air around them, as well as the less than friendly look he was receiving from the knight captain. 

“Oh… cause you two are… ya know?” He suddenly sounded much less sure of himself as his eyes darted quickly between the knight and two royals, eyes silently begging Pink for help. 

“You told him?!” Yellow barked, rounding on the princess, Blue turned her wide eyes on Pink and the bard.

“He’s not going to tell anyone!” Pink assured, holding up her hands. “Right, Greg?” She turned to the bard who took one look at the furious knight and shook his head wildly.

“No one, never!” He held up his hands in front of him and taking a half step back from the snarling warrior. The vein in the knight’s neck was standing out starkly against the taut muscle. 

Blue laid a gentle hand on the knights forearm, quieting the near growling sounds she was making. 

“It’s alright, darling.” Blue soothed, rubbing the knights arm. “I believe that he will keep his word.” She soothed, trying to coax some of the fury down.

“Of course, Your Majesty!” Greg bowed, going near vertical at the waist and sweating a little under the queen and knight’s intense look. 

“If he knows what’s good for him.” She grumbled under her breath, still looking unhappy before turning, pulling her arm from the queen’s hand and stomping off. Blue watched her go with a fond but tired smile before turning back to Rosaline and Greggory. 

“Don’t worry about her.” She assured. “I’ll speak with her…” 

“I didn’t mean to upset either of you…” Pink started. “It’s just, I figured he would have found out eventually…” She worried her splotchy pink hands together. Blue reached out and laid a hand over both, stilling the nervous movement.

“You’re right… especially since he spends so many nights in the palace…” Blue said making Pink and Greggory’s faces burn brightly.

“Did you think you were getting that by Yellow and I?” She asked with a smug smirk.

“I um…” Pink’s face was as bright as the fuschia skirts she was wearing. 

“It’s alright, Pink. You’re right. So long as Greggory keeps this knowledge to himself.” Cool eyes settled on the bard who swallowed thickly but nodded.

“I swear I’ll never tell a soul.” He swore. Blue nodded.

“Then I’ll let the two of you finish the preparations while I go speak with Yellow...” She turned and followed the path the knight had taken, seemingly back to her office. 

She opened the office door to find Yellow pacing across the plush crimson rug that lined the room.

She closed the door behind her and no sooner then she did, Yellow turned to her, throwing out her arms.

“What is she thinking!?” The knight raved. Telling anyone about us is dangerous!” She fumed before continuing her pacing.

“I think he can be trusted.” Blue walked up to her taking one of the knights flailing hands in hers.

Yellow only snorted in answer to that, but didn’t refute it as her gloved fingers curled around Blue’s bare ones. 

“Are you certain that that is the only thing you’re upset about?” Blue asked knowingly. Yellow always got this way during any events that would entail Blue being surrounded by the empire’s nobility.

More specifically, the unmarried men of the noble class.

Yellow frowned, pulling her hand out of Blue’s to cross over her chest, trying to ignore the frown that slipped onto her love’s face 

“Its fine.” She grumbled.

Blue pursed her lips together. This was already worse than it usually was before an event. Usually the knight didn’t start getting cranky until the evening of, but she was already irritable the day before. 

Things had been rather tens the last two months with all the traveling around to the other territories, they had barely had any physical contact in all that time, when they were away it was to risky and at home, too much to do. It hardly took more than a few minutes for both to fall asleep as of late.

The knight needed some attention, and if she was honest, so did she.

Luckily there were no pressing matters for her to attend to for the rest of the evening.

“I know it’s a bit early, but why don’t we... retire for the evening?” The meaning was plain to them both.

Blue’s hope plummeted when Yellow only sighed tiredly. 

“I can’t. I need to go and go over with my men what they need to be doing tomorrow evening. It can’t wait.” She finished before Blue could even suggest it. “There won’t be any time tomorrow.” She shook her head and Blue sighed, knowing she was right. 

“Of course.” She nodded, resigned. The knight didn’t look any happier about it then she did.

“I’m sorry, Blue.” She mumbled and pressed a chaste kiss to the queen’s lips before hurrying out of the room.

Blue glanced at her desk, several papers sat awaiting her review. She might as well busy herself. 

~ ~ ~ ~  
The night of the ball Pink was beside herself with joy as she watched all the arriving guests beginning to fill the brightly decorated and lit ballroom from the platform above the room.

The large crystals hanging from the overhead chandelier glinted and sparkled, casting little spots and columns of light across everything and everyone, highlighting the many nobles milling about in their finest silks, linens and lage glittering jewelry. 

“I love balls.” Rosaline clasped her hands together and bounced happily on her toes, making the blush pink skirts swish about her ankles. The white lace trim on her rose colored corset fluttered with the movement.

Yellow hummed distractedly as she eyed the crowd. Her freshly polished goldenrod armor shined like the sun under all the flickering lights. No one could possibly miss the knight captain, yet all the extravagance of the nobility flocking around them still managed to drown her out. 

All the unattached noblemen were only here for the expressed purpose of trying to court the queen and it set her on edge, despite the fact that it shouldn’t. 

Blue had barely ever spared the egotistical men even the barest hints of a glance in all the years they had known each other, so why at these parties did she always start to feel so… underwhelming?

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, making the metal rattle a little and drawing Pink’s attention from the going ons around them. 

“Are you okay?” She asked the blonde quietly. Yellow sighed through her nose.

“I’m fine, Pink.”

“I know you hate men.” She said knowingly, making amber eyes zero in on her.

“I don’t have a problem with men.” She refuted.

“My apologies, I was not specific enough.” Her lips twitched upward till a shit eating grin was directed right at the knight. “I meant all the men sniffing around Blue.” She snorted when the knight’s intense look turned into an outright glare.

“Oh come on, she’d never leave you!” The princess assured. “She looks at you in exactly the same way she always has.” She smiled knowingly, having watched the two perform this dance for years.

“I know…” She sighed, letting her arms fall back to her side. “It’s… aggravating is all.” She admitted after a long pause. Pink blinked in surprise, the knight was actually talking to her about what was bothering her? Unprecedented. 

“What part is aggravating?” The princess asked tentatively, afraid the knight would clam up as she was want to do. Yellow pursed her lips, glancing at her before looking back out at the ever gathering crowd of people below them.

“It’s simply aggravating that I must stand back in the shadows and watch it happen.” She grumbled. 

“Oh…” She looked down at the floor, eyes quickly finding Greggory before looking back at the knight captain. “I’m sorry, Yellow. Maybe I shouldn’t have…” She started just for the knight to cut her off.

“Don’t concern yourself with me, Pink. I will be fine. You did a lovely job arranging everything. “ She gave rare praise, making Pink puff out her chest proudly..

“Thank you.” She smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself, despite knowing that Yellow was also trying to turn the conversation away from her. 

Yellow smirked at her. Before stepping away from the banister. “It’s time.” She informed making the girl jump, gathering up her skirt before following closely behind her down the stairs to the ballroom floor below. 

Yellow left the princess with another guard before making her way out of the ballroom to their bedroom where Blue had been finishing her preparations. 

Seeing no one out in the hall she slipped quietly into their room.

“There you are.” 

She looked up and stopped.

Blue was standing in front of the vanity, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from a silk, midnight blue gown with almost brass colored accents. The black corset wrapped around her torso looked to be crushed velvet. The blue diamond pendant that hung delicately around her throat, on full display just below her collar. 

The long silvery hair that fell in smooth curtains around her head seemed to glow in comparison to the deep colored clothes. 

“Well?” The queen asked, giving a small twirl for the knight. “How do I look?” she asked.

“Breathtaking” Yellow admitted with a smile

“You always say that.” Blue smiled in turn, walking up to the knight.

“It’s always true.” She shrugged, smile turning into a grin as Blue rolled her eyes. 

“You look dashing as always as well.” Blue pressed a kiss to the captain’s cheek. 

"Shall we?" She asked, nodding toward the door. 

“After you.” Yellow said as the queen walked past her out the door and back towards the ballroom.

~ ~ ~ ~   
Any joy the knight had felt at Blue’s appearance quickly vanished when she stepped into the ballroom and instantly became the center of everyone’s attention. 

Her constant presence seemed to keep the meeker of them away but there were more than enough of the bold variety to sweep in and lay kisses to the back of her knuckles while tossing out compliments like they would soon be outlawed.

At one point she ended up standing next to Greg and the other musicians while the monarch was cornered into several dances across the ballroom floor by insistent noblemen. With each one the knights mood darkened as the evening progressed. 

At one point she caught him sending very concerned looks her way, she only scowled, sending him skittering away to another section of the ballroom with his lute.

“How are you faring?” Suddenly Blue was at her side, speaking in hushed tones. The smile on her lips only compounded the anger in her belly.

“Fine” was the clipped reply. 

“You hardly sound fine…” She frowned. “Would you…” 

“I said. I’m fine.” the words rumbled out of her throat like a growl, low and sharp. Blue just looked at her, a sadness in her sky colored eyes before walking away without another word and the knight cursed herself.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, looking anywhere but where Blue might be, ashamed. 

It wasn’t long before she noticed the bard was at her side again when he nudged her, she turned her glare to him and even though he looked nervous her nodded somewhere in front of him and Yellow looked up to see the queen was once again out on the dancefloor. 

However, this time it was obvious to see the discomfort on her face as she danced with a man Yellow recognized at a glance as one of the southern territories governors. 

He seemed to be holding her much closer than any of the others the queen had danced with that night and Blue looked noticeably uncomfortable to the knight who was gritting her teeth.

The song ended and no one seemed to be paying any attention for a brief moment as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Greg’s jaw dropped open and Yellow thought she might combust in that very moment. 

Before she could move though the queen was quick to break away from him, the obvious look of disgust on her face made the noble shrink in on himself. There were some quick and heated looking words mouthed by Blue before the nobleman scurried away, off the dance floor and out of sight in the crowd. 

Making sure to quickly pull her regal act into place, the queen turned on heel and left the dancefloor, crossing the room, turning away any who tried to talk to her and disappearing out onto one of the rooms balconies. 

Yellow frowned hard to herself, tapping her foot in irritation as she watched Blue go out the open balcony doors alone. Fury and jealousy mixed with the longing of the last two months reared its ugly head, especially after watching the noble try to kiss her love.

Sudden impulse moved her from her place near the throne across the floor toward the balcony where Blue had vanished. Most were quick to move out of the esteemed knights way as she crossed the floor.

Blue was standing in front of the stone railing looking out over the silent and empty, private garden below when Yellow silently closed the doors to the balcony behind her and moved quietly toward the queen.

Blue sighed to herself in irritation when she felt a presence at her back, no doubt one of the men had followed her out in hopes of a private conversation, she was just about to turn and deliver a verbal lashing, but before she could an armor covered arm wrapped around her abdomen and she instantly knew who it was and relaxed against the metal plated form at her back.

“Are you alright?” Came the mumbled question from over her shoulder.  
“Yes…” She nodded, pressing her hands over the knight’s arm, wrapped protectively around her waist.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you.” She frowned, grip tightening.

“It was over in only a moment, Aurelia.” Blue patted her arm. “...and I hardly want you to have to watch me spend the evening dancing with other people.” 

“I should have been watching regardless.” She grumbled, eyes darting away from the silver head in front of her

“I understand why it upsets you, love.” She leaned her head back, her temple brushing against the knight’s jaw. 

“It’s alright, i’m just glad we have this moment tonight, at least. I believe this is the longest we’ve been alone and not asleep in the last two months.” She chuckled, closing her eyes. 

Yellow looked down at the woman in her arms, quiet, with her eyes closed. 

The knight began to shift, left hand reaching up.

“Yellow...?” She started but anything else she was going to say was instantly cut off by the glove covered hand not wrapped around her, sliding over and down her ribs, the smooth leather catching and scratching on the crushed black velvet of Blue’s corset, fingers dipping over every dip and curve and causing a rippling of tingles everywhere it touched.  
The hand continued trailing downward, to the high slit in her midnight dress. Blue was still as stone save for her rapidly quickening breath. 

“Don’t make a sound.” Was breathed against the shell of her ear, the hot breath sending a litany of chills up her spine and making goosebumps rise up all along her arms at the promise in those words. 

The grip on her waist tightened, pulling her back flush against the knights front as her other hand slipped beneath the silk material to caress the equally smooth skin of Blue’s lower thigh, her fingers sliding up the expanse of skin,and brushing against the hidden dagger strapped there. The knights mouth moved away from her ear, teeth grazing slowly down along the column of her neck, her grip on the monarch like steel. 

Blue’s breath quickened with every torturous second that the leather clad fingers skirted around where she needed them most, only just brushing the tender flesh. She reached back, tangling her fingers in the soft blonde hair at the knight’s neck and biting her bottom lip.

“Yellow…” She breathed, but choked when those digits pressed firmly against her center, sliding inside. 

Blue’s hand on the banister curled, nails, scraping against the stone, the other tightening in her hair. Yellow’s breath was in her ear again, an airy chuckle. 

“This may not take that long after all.” She breathed, emphasizing this by dipping her fingers deeper into the obvious excitement, she couldn’t feel the moisture but the spasming heat around her covered fingers was another story entirely.

Blue grunted, part frustration at the knights cheek and partly by the lack of movement. 

“Yellow…”She growled. She took the hint and began to pump her fingers with a jerk making the queen gasp. Her grip on the banister and the knights head turning white-knuckled as her breath came out more ragged by the second.

A sudden chorus of raucous laughter at their backs didn’t reach either of them, though it did cover Blues loudening breathing. 

A leather covered thumb pressed hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit making her jerk. 

Her back arched and the moan that tore from her throat surprised them both. A gloved hand slapped over her mouth, silencing the noise in the sudden lull of the den from the ball. 

“You have to be quieter than that. Azurine.” She scolded with a toothy grin, despite the very real danger of this game. 

Blue made a sound and Yellow began trailing her mouth along the queen’s neck, peppering every inch of skin with kisses and light nips, still pressing her thumb furiously over the sensitive nub, fingers working relentlessly. Behind them the music and chatter from the ball carried on, covering up the small mewls and cries of the queen. 

Blue breathed hard against the glove covering her mouth, wetting the leather with the condensation of her breath.

“Don’t stop…” came out muffled between her ragged breaths, the knot in her belly tightening and sending her ever toward the peak with every passing second. The knight captain knew just where to speed up, apply pressure and curl her fingers.

Yellow grunted in acknowledgment, doubling down on her efforts and sinking her teeth into Blue’s neck. She gasped as the knight release the skin and diligently lathed her tongue over the red blemish she left on her skin. 

“Aurelia…” She whined, back and legs straining against the tension building in her body and Yellow knew.

“Come for me, Azurine.” Was mumbled thickly against her ear and was her ultimate undoing, her nails dug painfully into the stone railing and her lovers scalp, the cry tearing out her throat unable to be muffled completely by the knight’s gloved hand. Every muscle in her body pulled tight with the pleasurable throbbing rippling through her body before going completely slack. She was sure that Yellow was the only thing holding her up.

She panted while the knight removed her hand from her mouth, wrapping back around her waist and withdrew her other, looking at the now drenched and ruined glove.

When she was sure Blue could stand on her own she let go and pulled off the ruined leather, slipping them in between two plates of her armor to dispose of later.

“Are you alright?” She asked, running her bare fingers through the queen’s tousled locks, smoothing silver strands back into place 

“Yes” She huffed. “More than alright…I needed that...” She breathed out a contented sigh, turning to face Yellow on shaky legs. She reached up and lovingly ran her fingers over the back of the knights head, she winced.

“I'm sorry” Blue mumbled, rubbing the abused skin gently, no doubt she’d ripped out a handful of the blonde hairs. 

“It’s fine. I live to serve…” She smirked even as Blue rolled her eyes before dragging them over the goldenrod armor and frowned knowing there was no feasible way she could possibly get her out of her armor and back into it before anyone came looking for them. 

“It’s alright.” Yellow said, reading her expression. 

“Later” The queen promised, leaning up to press a slow, soft kiss to the knights smiling mouth,parting only reluctantly. 

“Blue!” The balcony doors burst open, filling the once serene balcony with the cacophony of people and music. Yellow scowled as she turned to glare at Pink who took only a second to realize she had intruded onto a private moment. 

“Oh, sorry.” She smiled sheepishly.

“What is it Pink?” She turned to face the girl.

“It’s time to call the ball to a close.” She pointed back over her shoulder toward the part in question. 

“Ah, yes, of course…” She nodded, smoothing her dress before returning inside with the knight close on her heels.

Pink just gave the two a look as they passed, both of them seemed far to pleased with themselves considering how irate the knight had been before.

~ ~ ~  
“Finally…” Yellow sighed, now standing in the middle of their bedroom in her her pants and tunic, armor hung up in its place. 

Blue could only sigh in agreement as the corset was chucked across the room, making the knight chuckle. 

“I’d like to see you wear it.” She teased. 

“No, thank you.” Yellow snorted, running her fingers through her short locks. “The only thing I want to do is sleep.” She grumbled.

“Oh? I thought I might return the earlier favor…” She said, turning to smirk at the knight.

Before Yellow could even open her mouth a slow tinkling music filled the air of their bedroom. 

“The bard is still here…” Yellow drawled, rolling her eyes. Blue giggled, glancing toward the open balcony, where music was drifting in from, from Pink’s own balcony. 

‘I’m growing rather fond of Greggory.” Blue admitted. Yellow hummed in a noncommittal way but the lack of argument told Blue all she needed to know.

“Yellow?” She asked after a handful of seconds, listening to the music. “Dance with me?” She held her upturned palm out to the knight, who looked at the offered appendage only a moment before sliding her rough palm against Blue’s softer one.

“It would be my pleasure.” She said, wrapping her other arm around the queen’s waist. 

“It’s not yet, but it will be later.” She promised with a sly grin as they danced across the stone floor to the lilting music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i'm tired. this needs editing but another day. i need sleep.  
prompt: a Ball


	3. Past

She wasn’t listening.

But at the very least she was self aware enough to know she was no longer listening to her mother’s lesson about trade tariffs. She hadn’t been for several moments, she was much to distracted by the knight that had come in to speak to the ageing knight captain who had been standing guard at her mother’s side. 

Her eyes flickered to the queen as she lectured her eighteen year old on important matters of state that she should have been paying attention to instead of staring longingly at the blonde knight’s profile while she talked to her superior. 

As though she hadn’t spent most of the day daydreaming about the time they’d shared in the library only a few nights prior.

The knight captain looked down at the documents in his hand the other knight had handed him. When he did the younger knight turned ever so slightly to look at her. 

Amber and cerulean meeting for a brief moment before Aurelia jerked back to front facing, face looking just a hair pinker than it had before. 

Blue couldn’t help but smile to herself.

“Don’t you agree?” When there wasn’t an immediate answer, Winea Diamond looked up from the documents she had been discussing with her daughter to find her looking over at the two knights. A delicately sculpted eyebrow rose in silent wonder at what the knights could be discussing that had stolen her oldest daughters attention. 

“Azurine.” 

The princess jumped, eyes whipping up to her mother, face pinking. 

“Is our discussion so dry that you’re concerning yourself over the knight captain and his affairs?” She questioned, lip quirking up at the panic flashing over the girl’s face.

“No, mother.” She turned her attention fully to the queen.

“Perhaps we should take a brief hiatus…” She set the documents on her desk. 

“No, mother I…” She started, only for the queen to hold up a single finger and look at her over her shoulder.

“Go, clear your head, and when you come back we will continue.” She smiled. 

“Of course.” Blue stood and curtsied before turning to leave her mother’s office. 

Her eyes drifted once more to the blonde knight as she passed, but Yellow kept her eyes trained on the knight captain in front of her.

She was obviously much better at keeping on task then herself. 

She sighed to herself when her mother’s office door closed behind her. 

She thought it had been hard to concentrate when she’d only been pining after the knight. Now she’d had a fleeting taste and keeping her mind on anything else was impossible.

She rubbed her temple tiredly as she wandered aimlessly through the halls of the palace, nodding to the few servants she passed along the way. 

Her mother was patient but that would only last for so long. She needed to pull herself together and carry on with her duties.

A handful of kisses had turned her into a mess!

“Blue!” 

She jumped, turning around to in time to be tackled. She swayed but stayed standing, looking down she immediately recognized the fluffy mop of pale colored hair. 

“Rosaline…” Blue smiled down at the nine year old as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as she looked up at her with a wide, gapped toothed smile, her pale curls threatening to fall over her bright eyes. 

“Blue, are you done today? Will you come play with me in the garden?” She asked, tugging on the elder’s skirts. 

“I’m sorry, Rosaline. I’m only taking a short respite before mother requires my presence again in her office.” She smiled sadly at the now frowning girl.

“You’re always busy.” She puffed out her cheeks, tugging on Blue’s skirts. 

“I know. Mother has much to teach me.” She explained to her pouting sister. 

“What about tonight?” She gave another tug.

“Tonight?” Blue repeated. 

“Yes, the burning?” She looked at the teenage princess with wide, pleading eyes. “You swore you would ask mother if I could go with you.” She reminded.

The burning. Blue had very nearly forgotten about the festivities going on in town this evening, including the large bonfire that burned during it all. 

“I haven’t asked her…” She hurried on before the girl could even open her mouth. “I will as soon as I see her.” She promised. 

That seemed to mollify the nine year old, but only just. 

“Let me know soon!” She demanded, finally releasing the silken blue material from her grasp.

“You will be the first to know.” She smiled. “Now you had best head on back to the garden.” She nudged. It took little prompting before the girl was once again barreling through the halls, heedless of the servants she nearly plowed into before disappearing around a corner. 

Blue bit her lip as she turned and headed back to the queen’s office, unsure how amenable her mother would be to the idea after she had been less than diligent this afternoon with her lessons. 

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice the knight now standing outside her mother’s office door until she ran headlong into them.

“My apologies I wasn’t…” She started but the words left her when she looked up to find she had run head first into the very knight that had been plaguing her thoughts so often the last two days. 

Yellow jerked, an angry barb stalling on the end of her tongue when she realized who had run into her.

“Are you alright, Bl...Your Highness?” She quickly caught herself. 

Blue glanced around the hall to find it empty, save for the two of them, at least for the moment.

“I’m fine, Yellow.” She said quietly, not being able to stop herself from smiling up at the knight adoringly.. 

“I’m glad.” She jerked her head stiffly, the bridge of her nose coloring ever so slightly.

She fought the urge to reach up and trace her fingertips over the pinking skin, as much as she wanted to, she knew the knight well enough to know that the touch would be unwelcome here in the middle of the hall in broad daylight. 

“Is your business with the knight captain done?” She asked, wanting nothing but to draw there interaction out just a little longer, she had scarcely seen Yellow since the night in the library. The knight was fidgeting in her armor.

“Yes, I was only delivering some documents to him….” She was glancing anywhere then at Blue and it made the heir frown. 

“I need to be heading back to my post now.” She quickly sidestepped around the stunned princess and hurried down the hall before Blue could not think of anything to say to stop her. 

She watched the knight go, mouth slightly agape as she vanished from sight. 

Hurt quickly began to bubble up in her stomach as she looked at the last place the knight had occupied in her sight. 

Was Yellow upset with her? She would hardly look at her and had hurried off the moment she had been able. Was she regretting the other night? 

She clasped her hands together as the uncertainty rose up, pain throbbed sharply in her chest. 

She managed to pull herself together and turn to enter her mother’s office.

The queen looked up from the documents she was scrutinizing when her eldest walked in.

“Ah, Azurine, you’re back. I take it you have cleared your head?’ The queen asked, eyes flickering back down to whatever had previously held her attention. 

Pulling herself together Blue stood tall and squared her shoulders, she would have to deal with whatever was going on between herself and the blonde knight later, she had her duties to attend to.

“Yes, mother.” She curtsied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in intense concentration on the lesson her mother was giving her, anything to distract herself from the hurt she was still feeling so keenly at the female knight’s curt exit. 

“We will pick this up another day.” The queen finally said as the sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow into the office through the tall windows. 

It was only then that she remembered the burning. 

“Mother…” The queen looked up from her desk, her full attention on her daughter. 

“Rosaline wished to know if she might accompany me into town this evening for the festivities.” She asked. The queen frowned, pale brows dipping low over her eyes, deepening the already present furrows of her brow. Blue already knew what her mother was about to say but waited for the queen to speak regardless. 

“I don’t believe that allowing your sister out on the town after dark would be a wise decision, not that I don’t fully believe you and the guards fully capable of keeping watch over her, I simply would prefer she stayed here, where I know she is safe.” The queen laced her fingers together on the great wooden desk. “You are of course are free to go, with an escort.” She quickly added. 

“Thank you, mother, I understand. I will tell her.” Blue nodded and started to turn to go.

“Wait a moment, Azurine.” She stopped, turning back to her mother as she rose from her chair. “It would not be fair to put all her disappointment and ire on you, I shall come with you and inform her of my decision.” She walked gracefully around the desk and toward the door, Blue following without a word. 

The servants stooped and bowed to the two royals as they walked through the halls. 

The queen paid it little mind as she walked, an everyday occurance she had long grown accustomed to.

The third floor was devoid of servants. 

_‘All the better they not witness what could possibly be a tantrum of unbelievable proportions’_ Blue couldn’t help but think to herself. The youngest Diamond had really been outdoing herself as of late in terms of fits. 

The queen had barely rapped her knuckles on the wood before the door swung open.

Pink looked up at the queen in shock, having not expected the older woman at all.

“Good evening, Starlight.” The queen smiled at her youngest. 

“Mother!” Pink squealed, dashing forward and burying her face in the queen’s glittering, gossamer layered skirts.

“Your sister tells me that you wished to attend the festivities in town this evening.” She started, kneeling down to better be at the girls level.

“Yes, please, Mother?” She clasped her hands together in front of her face, pleading.

“With all the commotion and everything going on, I don’t think it would be wise, starlight.” The queen said. 

The girls face fell and Blue knew what was coming.

"Why?! Is Blue going?" She threw out her arms.

"Your sister may go if she wishes, you however, shall stay here where I can be sure you are safe." The queen said with an air of finality as she stood, to look down at the girl. 

"That's not fair!" She stomped a delicately slippered foot on the stone. Winea narrowed her eyes at her youngest.

“If you wish to behave like this, so be it, but you’ll do so in your room.” The queen pointed back into the room in question. 

“Bu-” Pink started.

“Go to your room!” The queen’s commanding voice made both girls jump.

With tears bubbling up into her eyes, Pink ran back into her room, slamming the door closed behind her.Her faint cries could be heard through the door.

The queen sighed, pressing a finger to her temple. 

“She can not grow out of this phase fast enough.” Winea breathed before turning to her eldest. “Will you be attending the festivities this evening?” 

“I believe so.” She answered. The queen nodded. 

“At the end of the hour an escort will be waiting for you at the gate. Enjoy yourself, my dear.” The queen said as she turned to go. 

“Thank you mother.” Blue said to the older woman’s retreating back. 

It was near the end of the hour when she ventured outside in her cloak the sky quickly darkening to night. The carriage sat waiting just outside the gates as her mother had promised. 

“Are you ready to head into town, Your Highness?”

She startled as Yellow came around the carriage, not wearing her armor but her usual casual clothes and a black cloak wrapped around her shoulders. 

Blue’s chest throbbed at the sight of the knight, still unsure how to interpret their earlier interactions. Her hands tightened around each other.

“Yes” Was the curt response as she climbed into the carriage, heedless to the look Yellow was giving her. 

The ride into town seemed to take much longer than usual to Blue as she sat inside. Worrying her hands together. Of all the knights and guards her mother could have ordered to accompany her tonight it would be her.

Before, Blue would have been ecstatic at the idea of Yellow accompanying her to town but that had withered away, making room for the apprehension growing inside her. 

She was afraid. 

Afraid that Yellow regretted what had happened the other night, they hadn’t really had the chance to discuss it that night, someone had come into the library and the knight had run off at Blue’s insistence, lest they be caught together. 

They hadn’t had the time to be alone in the same room together since. 

She worried her lip between her teeth, wondering if she had been naive. 

Eventually the carriage pulled to a stop and the door opened, revealing the cloaked knight.

Blue wasted no time climbing out and walking past Yellow without a second glance as she flipped up her hood.

The carriage had been stopped a short walking distance from the town to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to them. 

"Blue…"the knight started.

"We had best hurry or we're going to miss the best part." She quickly cut off whatever she was going to say as she began walking toward the town. She wasn't sure she had the heart to hear it right now.

Yellow said nothing, only followed several spaces behind the eldest princess. 

The town center was bustling with activity, a giant pile of wood had been constructed in the town square and a huge crowd of people had gathered around as the sun dipped below the horizon, signaling the start of the night’s festivities. Somewhere in the crowd a group of musicians began to play and suddenly the fire was lit, flames quickly licking there way up the dry wood. 

Once it was well and truly burning they began to throw handfuls of powder into the flames, making them all manner of colors.

It was a shame her sister hadn’t been able to attend, Pink would have been amazed with the blue green and even violet flames the powders were creating.

“Azurine…may we talk?” 

She stiffened when the knight spoke, she had almost forgotten about the blonde.

_Almost_

She nodded but said nothing as she waited for whatever else Yellow was going to say. Perhaps tell her that the other night had been a mistake, and that they should forget it ever happened.

The very idea of which made her eyes sting and her chest tight. 

“Are you upset with me?” 

It took a long moment for the question to sink in, but the second it did the princess whipped around to face the hooded knight,her back to the fire. Amber eyes were looking at her, unconcealed worry apparent by the firelight bouncing in them. 

“What?” Was all she could manage.

“Are you upset with me?” The knight repeated, looking pensive.

“What?” She repeated more confused now than ever before. Yellow shrugged.

“You haven’t exactly seemed pleased to see me tonight.” The knight mumbled, eyes flickering from blue off to the side, like she couldn’t bare to look at the princess. 

“I thought you were upset with me…” Blue admitted, making amber eyes come straight back to her. A violet light was now bouncing off the knight’s angled features. 

“Why would I be upset with you?” The knight stepped closer, the edges of their cloaks brushed.

“Do you regret what happened the other night?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, afraid to know the answer. 

“What? No!” The blonde took another step forward. Blue could feel the last wisps of the knight’s breath on her face as she moved closer.

“What...why would you think that?”

“It seems like you avoided me at every opportunity today.” She looked up at the knight.

“What? No, I…” She pursed her lips together tightly, brow furrowing in a look Blue recognized as her trying to decide what to day. The flames flashed yellow, giving the blonde an ethereal glowing appearance.

“I...I don’t know how I’m supposed to behave when you’re near…” She finally admitted. “Our stations demand a certain distance...as much as I wish to be close. I was only trying to keep that distance, for both our goods.” Yellow explained quietly to her. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Blue agreed. 

“I didn’t mean for it to come off as callous, Azurine. I do care for you, very much.” She mumbled, reaching out, a gloved hand wrapping around one of hers, making her jump at the still unfamiliar contact.

“No, it’s alright… I think I may have taken it too much to heart is all.” She squeezed the hand in hers back. “I suppose we need to talk about how best to…do this.” She made a vague motion between them and the knight chuckled nervously, cheeks darkening, the light from the great bonfire covering it up, but Blue could feel the nervous energy coming off Yellow.

“I suppose so…” She agreed. 

“Perhaps later though? I hate to miss anymore of this then we have. She tugged the knight forward to stand beside her as they turned to watch the blaze, Blue wrapping her arm around Yellow’s.

She blinked down at the princess who only smiled back in answer.

“Later, yes.” She mumbled, gently tugging the younger woman closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: What were blue an yellow like in the early days of their relationship.


	4. Storms

She was tired.

Bone tired and soaked through.

It had been cold and non stop raining for the better part of the last two weeks all across the empire. Her boots, and her feet inside them were soggy from all that time she and Blue had spent running about seeing that all the territories embassies were running smoothly all across the empire. 

The weather had not let up for a single minute in all that time. 

The thirty-one year old knight grumbled to herself as she walked up the muddy path from the stables to the palace proper in the pelting rain, the water having long dripped into every slot and hole in her armor to soak her to the core. She squished and squelched with every step. She had let Blue out at the palace’s front to hurry inside out of the rain while she took care of the carriage and horses. 

The waterlogged guards stationed outside the palace’s main doors saluted her as she passed. She could only find it in herself to give them a nod of acknowledgment as she passed by, into 

the dry shelter of the palace.

She pushed back the saturated blonde hair that was plastered to her face, leaving rivulets of water still dripping down her cheeks and off her chin as she walked through the large, elaborate halls, decorated with fine, large paintings and a long red carpet with gold embroidery, leaving wet footsteps and small puddles of water in her wake. 

She made a beeline straight for her room to get out of the wet and cold clothes beneath her armor. 

She couldn't pull the plate metal off fast enough, though as soon as she did the air hit the sodden material making her shiver. She couldn’t find it in her to complain. 

Blue had gotten just as soaked that morning when a servant from the southern embassy, helping them prepare to leave had stepped on the queen’s long skirts, making her trip and fall into a veritable river of a puddle, soaking the sapphire and gold material completely through and splattering the queen in mud from head to toe, much to Yellow and the servant’s horror.

Yellow jumped, helping her up while the servant prostrated himself in the mud, rambling apologies over and over. While Blue tried in vain to wipe the mud from her face with equally soiled and wet hands, only furthering the smeared mess across her once clean skin. 

Yellow used her wet but clean gloves to carefully wipe the mud from Blue’s eyes, in the situation, no one would think twice at the action, not that after so long at her side as her personal guard, no one would question much she did short of pulling the queen into a kiss.

Once she could see Blue assured that she wasn’t going to have him stoned to death for the accident, though he stayed knelt in the mud until the queen, still sopping wet and mud splattered, climbed into the carriage, followed quickly by Yellow.

They had done their best to clean her up, but the material was unsalvageable and would have to dry in due time, in the meantime she sat next to the knight shivering.

The knight was not as soaked but plenty wet enough that she couldn’t do much for the cold monarch. 

She stayed damp the majority of the time, even after the worst of it had been wrung out of her clothes and hair.

She quickly pulled on the thickest clothes she had once she had shucked off the sodden ones, leaving them where they fell on the cold stone floor, a problem for later. 

She passed through the passage that seperated her spare room from her and Blue’s room, making sure to carefully swing the hinged portraits back into place. 

She quickly spotted Blue across the room, slid down to her nose in a bath full of steaming water. 

“Feeling better?” She asked, walking over to plop into the chair nearest the bath. 

“Much” Blue hummed contentedly, only sitting up enough that her chin skimmed the top of the water. “You could join me if you like, you must be just as cold, darling.” She said, looking at the knights still damp hair. 

“I’m fine.” She said, looking around and not seeing the mud splattered dress. “Did the servant’s take your dress?”

“Yes, though I am afraid it will be unsalvageable.” She sighed, running her fingers through the wet, silver strands. “It was one of my favorites too.” She mumbled.

“I was rather fond of it myself.” The knight admitted. 

“Were you?” Blue asked, leaning her arms on the side of the large metal basin. 

“Well, I was fond of you in it.” Yellow corrected herself with a wry grin that made Blue giggle. 

“Of course.” She smiled adoringly up at her. 

A loud knock on the door prompted Yellow to jump out of her chair

“Blue!” Pink’s loud voice was muffled by the wood. Yellow rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door to let the twenty year old princess in. 

“You’re up rather late, Rosaline.” Yellow observed as she shut the door behind her. 

“I wanted to see you both when you returned.” She shrugged casually. Narrowed amber eyes scrutinized the princess, who carefully avoided the searching gaze. 

“How was your trip?” She turned to the queen, sunk back down to her chin in the hot bath as she plopped herself in the seat nearest her. 

“Long” Yellow mumbled, sitting herself on the bed as Pink took up the chair she had been sitting in.

“That sums it up very nicely.” Blue agreed with a tired sigh, leaning her head back against the slanted back of the wash tub. 

“That bad?” The princess asked, looking between the two.

“It was very wet.” The queen sighed.

“To top it off some bumbling servant in the southern province’s embassy tripped Blue and completely soaked and muddied her.” The knight fumed from her place on the bed. 

“Are you alright?” Pink turned back to her older sister, concerned. 

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled. “It was just a little mud and water, no harm done.” She waved away her sister's concern. 

“If you’re sure.” Pink hummed and began to tap her fingers against her knees impatiently for a few moments before it seemed like she finally burst. “Would it be alright if Greggory joined us for tomorrow’s evening meal?” 

Blue and Yellow shared a brief, amused glance as Pink finally got to the real reason for her impromptu visit to their chambers so late in the night. 

“If he’d like.” The queen nodded, trying her best to keep the amusement out of her voice as her eyes turned back to her sister. 

“Thank you, Blue.” She grinned brightly and jumped up and headed toward the door. Yellow rolled her eyes as the younger woman closed the door behind herself.

“She just adores him.” Blue smiled, looking up at the knight. 

“Indeed. He seems equally as smitten as well.” She hummed thoughtfully before turning her gaze on Blue. “Have you thought of any way yet to make him an acceptable marriage match for her?” Yellow asked after a long second. 

“I’ve been working on it.” She nodded with a sly smile. “There are a number of documents I’ve been going over, but it’s taking some time on top of my other duties.” 

“They hardly need to be in any hurry. It would be better if they took their time and were sure.” The knight crossed her arms and laid back against the goose down filled pillows. 

“They are, need I remind you that Pink has not broached this subject to me yet. I simply wish to be prepared when she does.” She reminded before dipping below the water for a few seconds before resurfacing with a contented sigh before finally standing and climbing out of the tub.

The knight had a hard time even pretending to act like she wasn’t watching, not that the queen minded. 

She dried and dressed quickly before climbing under the sheets next to Yellow with a shiver. 

“I’ll add wood to the fire.” She patted one of Blue’s blanketed legs as she stood and crossed the room to throw fuel into the ornate stone fireplace, the wood crackled and spit up a shower of embers as she dropped the logs into the dwindling flames, and stoked the flickering flames into a once again roaring blaze. 

“Yellooow, come back to bed.” Blue whined, curling up into a ball beneath the thick woolen blankets, missing her body heat. The knight captain rolled her eyes but the tilt of her lips betrayed her as she set the iron poker back in it’s stand. 

The moment she climbed beneath the coverings Blue suctioned up to her side, her cold feet pressing into the backs of her legs.

“Azurine!” She jumped, trying to scoot away, but Blue just wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close, burying her face into the knight’s back. 

“Warm me up..” Was the muffled reply. 

She wiggled herself loose, making Blue start to whine before she flipped over to better wrap her arms around her, pulling her close under the blankets.

“Go to sleep.” She huffed,burying her nose in the queen’s still damp hair. 

Blue hummed contentedly in the knight’s tight embrace as she fell asleep. Outside the dull rumble of thunder and the ever falling rain carried on, muffled by the thick stone walls and the crackle and pop of the fire. 

~ ~ ~

Yellow rose and went off to her duties before the sun even rose the next morning,though no one could see it through the thick clouds that continued to hang over the kingdom, leaving the still sleeping monarch wrapped tightly in the blankets, so she didn’t happen upon her lover until later in the day in her office. 

When she entered the room, Blue was hunched over her desk staring at the documents in front of her but she didn’t seem to be reading them, merely starring in their general direction. 

She could immediately tell with a look that something wasn’t right.

The queen’s face was flushed and her forehead had the bright sheen of sweat to it. 

“Azurine…?” Yellow called after she had shut and latched the office door behind her, making Blue jump.

“Oh, Yellow…” Her voice was low and hoarse. “I didn’t see you there.” She said as Yellow walked up to the desk. “I was just… finishing up some of the proposals... from the merchant’s guild.” She had to pause to take a breath. 

“Your not well…” Yellow stated.

“I’m fi-” She began to cough and wheeze making the knight flinch at the dry, painful sounds she was making. “...fine” She finished once she had caught her breath. 

“You are not fine.” Yellow frowned, brows furrowing into deep lines between her narrowed amber eyes.

“It’s just a little cough…” She defended weakly, picking her quill back up and began to work when another coughing fit made her hand jerk across the page, leaving large blotches of pitch black ink covering the once legible document. 

Tears were sliding down her face as she finally got her breathing back under control. 

A hand pressed gently to her forehead and she looked up to see the knight captain’s concerned face as she pressed the back of her bare hand to Blue’s forehead. 

“You’re hot to the touch.” She scowled pulling back, glove held tightly in the other. “You’re not well, you need to rest.” She insisted.

“I’m fine…” This protest was even weaker than the last. “I have work to do, I don’t have time to rest.” She looked back down at the ruined documents only for warm fingers to wrap under her jaw, gently lifting her face so she had no choice but to look at her concerned consort. 

“Azurine, please.” Yellow rubbed her thumb gently over the queen’s flushed cheek. 

Blue leaned further into the comforting touch. Eyes closing in a brief moment of peace. 

“I…”She started but another wave of exhaustion washed over her and she slowly nodded against her love’s warm skin. “Yes… very well.” She said, voice harsh and gravelly. 

She made to stand and had to brace herself against the desk, her eyes clenched shut against the sudden dizziness that brought her to a quick stop.

Yellow dashed around the desk, bracing the queen as she swayed, unsteady on her feet.

“I'm not sure I can walk back to our room.” She mumbled, unsure her legs would carry her up three flights of stairs to the royal wing. 

“Hmm” Yellow frowned.

“Should I… ahh!” She yelped a little as Yellow reached down and latched one arm behind the queen’s knees, the other wrapped around her back and held the queen close to her chest.

“Aurelia, don’t…” She tried to protest, but her weak body couldn’t fight the knight’s strong grip as she carried her out of her office and down the hall, stopping only a second to order a passing servant to bring a bucket of water and a cloth to the queen’s room and fetch the physician. 

Luckily they did not pass anyone else as Yellow carried her up the three flights of stairs, not that Blue had the energy to be embarrassed at the moment anyway. She had another coughing fit on the way up the stairs and Yellow was able to feel the intensity of the coughs as Blue shook against her. 

She was able to help pull the door open so Yellow didn’t have to struggle to open the door while she carried her. 

She finally set her gently on the side of the bed and set to helping her out of the much to restrictive dress for the shallowness of her breaths. 

“I can do it… myself.” She weakly protested, trying to work the ties, but her hands felt too heavy to lift at this point. 

“Just let me help you, Blue.” Yellow mumbled, fully concentrated on undoing the many laces of her corset, something that took her less time than most, years of practice in undressing the queen was coming in most handy in the situation.

Blue’s great, if scratchy, sigh of relief when it came loose made the knot that had formed in the knight’s stomach loosen somewhat.

“Just lay down.” She coaxed Blue down onto the bed after slipping the dress off. 

She went down without a word, lying comfortably but the wheezing of her breath worried Yellow. 

Luckily it was at this moment that someone started knocking on the door. Yellow strode quickly across the room and opened the door to the servant she’d sent off to get water; the physician at her side. 

“Set the bucket by the bed.” The older, bearded man nodded toward the queen’s resting place. The girl didn’t say anything, only did as she was bid and left the room just as quickly as she came. 

“What seems to be the problem, You’re Majesty?” He said quietly as he stood by the bed and pressed the back of his hand to her sweat covered forehead. He frowned to himself as he pressed his hands to her throat, feeling gently across her skin.

At this point Blue couldn’t contain the tickling scratch in her throat and began to cough again, covering her mouth with her hands. The physician jumped back until the fit had passed. He quickly finished his examination before pulling back and nodding to himself.

“The only thing to be done is wait for it to pass. You’re fevered, it needs to break before you can even begin to mend. So, stay in bed, eat and drink, even if you don’t feel hungry.” He instructed. 

Blue gave a weak nod, though she wasn’t really listening, his voice was growing fuzzy in her ears.

Her head was spinning and she just wanted to close her eyes, so she did and the fuzzy voice eventually went quiet as she fell asleep.

He seemed to realize that the queen heard none of his instructions and turned to the knight, bushy, white brow cocked in silent question.

“I’ll make sure she does as you’ve instructed.” She assured him. 

“Good. Her fever truly is the most pressing matter right now. I will send my assistant to get basil.You will grind it into a paste and make a tea with it, this will help break it.” With that he turned and left without another word. 

Once he was gone she turned back to Blue who was laying back in the pillows with her eyes closed, her breathing was shallow and wheezy and it made Yellow frown hard. 

She reached into the bucket and took the wet cloth out of the water, carefully wringing out and access wiping the sweat for Blue’s forehead before laying the whole cloth there.

She made a humming noise but didn’t otherwise really stir. 

Once she was sure Blue was ok, lying asleep in there bed she ducked into the hall, looking for a servant, once she found one she ordered for food and drink to be brought to her room. 

With Blue ill it wouldn’t have been odd for Yellow to be at her side, but it was probably better if the palace didn’t know she wasn’t well right now. True, the one girl had seen her carrying the queen down the hall, and if servants were known for anything it was there ability to spread gossip like wildfire, but it would still be better to not confirm anything. Let the rumors remain just that. 

She waited in her room, pacing impatiently as she waited for the servant to come back. She didn't like Blue being out of her sight in this condition.

It seemed like an hour before the young servant girl returned, though in actuality it was probably probably only ten minutes at best. She took the tray and sent the girl on her way with a wave of her hand before shutting the door and slipping through the passage between the rooms. 

Blue was right where she had left her, asleep in their bed, breathing shallow and wheezy, but asleep nonetheless. 

She gently pulled the warm cloth off Blue's head and dipped it back into the cold water before laying it back across her forehead and waited.

This time it was several hours.

Yellow frowned to herself as she watched Blue sleep fitfully,her hands clasped across her knees and occasionally wetting the rag on her head. Eventually the physicians assistants did bring the promised herbs and showed the knight how best to prepare them into something the queen could drink.

She hardly even noticed when the sun had begun to set, though with the thick gray clouds that had been obstructing the sun for two weeks there was hardly any difference to take notice of. The dim room only grew darker. 

She barely moved from her spot in all that time. Blue occasionally seemed to come just to the surface of wakefulness, coughing and hacking before eventually calming and falling back into a deeper sleep. 

She bounced her leg anxiously

What if she didn't recover? What if she was left damaged by her fever? She had seen that a lot growing up, workers got sick and suffered days of fever, if they survived they were never the same. Slow in the head or physically impaired in a way they weren’t before. 

Or worse…

Her hands fisted into the material of her pants. 

She couldn’t imagine a life without Blue, what would she do? Just go on being the knight captain? She couldn’t

The ever darkening line of thought screeched to a halt with a bang on the bedroom door. 

“Blue!” came the angry voice, muffled by the thick wood.

Rosaline. 

That’s right, Blue was supposed to have dinner with her sister and the bard this evening. She walked quickly and quietly to the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Pink was standing just outside the door, hands on her and tapping her foot impatiently, a frown set on the usual giddy face.

“Where’s Blue?” The princess demanded, trying to shove her way past the knight captain. Yellow quickly barred her from entering, startling the younger woman when she slammed a hand on the stone, keeping her in the hall.

“She’s asleep.” She said quietly. 

“Asleep?!” Pink scowled. “She’s supposed too..”

“She’s ill, Rosaline.” Yellow hissed out, quieting Pink’s loud voice before she could get going. All the fight seemed to immediately drain out of Pink.

“Ill?” She repeated, looking up at the taller woman. 

“Yes, and it would be better for you not to run the risk of getting that way yourself.” She insisted. 

“Is she going to be alright?” Pink clasped her hands together, worrying the scarred skin between her palms.

“She’ll be fine. She just needs to rest.” Yellow couldn’t out right say this was a lie, as it may very well be true, but as of the moment it may also have been a lie. Blue wouldn’t want her sister to worry no matter the outcome. 

“I’m going to keep watch over her. For now, that means you are in charge of the empire until she’s well again.” She instructed. Pink nodded, still worrying her hands together. “Don’t tell anyone she’s sick, it may cause undue panic.” 

“Of course.” Pink nodded but stayed standing outside the doorway.

“What is it?” Yellow asked, she had known the younger woman over a decade, she could tell when the princess had more on her mind. 

“Aren’t you afraid of becoming sick?” She asked fretfully.

“No, I need to care for Azurine, that comes before anything, my own health included.” The answer did not seem to bring the princess any comfort. “I’ll will endeavor to be careful, don’t worry about me.”

“You’ll let me know, won’t you Yellow? When she starts to feel better?” She asked fretfully.

“Of course I will, Rosaline.” She promised. “Now go and eat with the bard. I’ll let Blue know you came by when she wakes.” She jerked her head in the vague direction of the dining hall.

“Alright...” 

Yellow watched her till she vanished down the stairs before quietly closing the door and turning back to where Blue still lay asleep.

She sat herself in the chair at her bedside and waited.

Occasionally the queen did wake, groggy and disoriented, and Yellow took every opportunity to force water and the herb drink, sometimes even some food down her throat. An entire night passed this way, Yellow fighting off any fatigue that tried to creep into her body.

At sunrise she breathed a sigh of relief to find that Blue was no longer hot to the touch, though her rest was still fitful and interrupted by frequent coughing fits.

It wasn’t until nearly sundown of the next day that she finally truly woke, her body was stiff and ached but she didn’t feel as deathly sick as she had before. She slowly tried to push herself up and hands on her back helped push her up to sit back against the many pillows. 

“How are you feeling?” A sudden voice at her side spoke up and she blinked groggily up at Yellow.

“Not well.” She managed to croak. “...but better than before.” She smiled but it was small and tired. How long have I been asleep?” 

“Since yesterday morning.” She answered picking up a cup of the bedside table

“You should drink, the physician insisted.” Yellow handed her the flagon of water and though she didn’t feel particularly thirsty Blue took it nonetheless, knowing that nothing would come of arguing with the knight. 

The cool liquid was soothing to her coughed raw throat. 

Once it was gone she handed it back to Yellow and took a moment to observe the knight. She looked tired and drawn,darkening circles beginning to form under her amber eyes and her normally carefully sorted hair was messy and unkempt and she realized why the moment she watched the knight run her hand through it for probably the eight hundredth time. An anxious habit.

She reached out and grabbed the hand once it fell back to her side, she grimaced, realizing how clammy her hands were, but Yellow squeezed it back nonetheless. 

“When did you sleep?” 

The knight’s lack of an immediate answer told her all she needed to know. 

“You’re tired.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I’ll be fine.” She mumbled, running her thumb over the back of Blue’s hand. 

“You should be sleeping, and you shouldn’t be in here at all, you might get sick as well.” She fussed, pulling her hand out of Yellow’s grip and frowning hard at her. The usual effect was lost in her slack face and mussed hair.

“If I was going to catch it I would have already I’m sure.” Yellow huffed, not at all concerned by the prospect.

“You need to sleep.” Blue tried to put on her sternest voice but it only croaked out at best.

“I’m not going to leave you alone.” Yellow was adamant and the look on her face was one Blue was very familiar with. She sighed tiredly and inched over to allow extra space before flipping back the blankets.

“Lay down.” She patted the space beside her. 

“I’m fine, Blue…” She started

“Get in the bed!” Her voice cracked at the sudden increase in volume after so little use. 

Yellow only hesitated for a second before climbing beneath the sheets beside her. It was easier than letting Blue work herself up when she still wasn’t well. 

Once she was settled Blue flipped the blankets back over both of them and plopped her head down square on the knight’s chest, on instinct Yellow wrapped her arms around her.

“Sleep, love.” She mumbled, burying her face in Yellow’s tunic, the hard metal and stone of the yellow diamond necklace hidden beneath the fabric pressed into her cheek. She felt more than heard the grumble of an answer in the vibrations in her chest. 

She only smiled to herself. She could be just as stubborn as the knight if she chose. 

It was only a few moments before the knight’s breathing evened out and Blue could tell that she had fallen asleep.

“So stubborn.” She mumbled, pressing her lips to the blonde’s chest before before snuggling back down and letting herself fall back asleep. Outside the pounding rain had lightened into a drizzle for the first time in two weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was actually “Blue gets sick and Yellow is terrible at taking care of her.” but no, Yellow would take care of her like no body’s business! I stand by that.


	5. Shadowed

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rosaline asked for maybe the seventh or eighth time as she and Greggory stood outside the carriage with Azurine and Aurelia by her side. She looked down at her four year old son, held securely in Azurine's arms. She hadn't been parted from little Steven for more than a few hours since he had been born.

"They watch him all the time," Greggory tried to soothe, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Rose." He patted her shoulder. Rosaline frowned, worrying her scarred hands together.

"Everything will be fine," the queen assured, hefting the boy higher up in her arms. "Go" she shooed the princess away with a wave of her hand.

Pink stepped forward and pressed a kiss to one of the boys pudgy cheeks.

"Momma will be back in a few days," she said to the boy, who smiled.

She hugged Blue before she finally allowed her husband to help her into the carriage, climbing in beside her. Once the door closed the driver jerked the reigns, and the carriage slowly pulled out of the courtyard and out the gates.

Yellow nodded at the two guards on horseback as they followed behind.

"Bye momma!" Steven waved a little hand at the disappearing carriage.

"She will be back before you know it, my sweet." Blue pressed a kiss to her nephews dark head before turning around and going back inside the palace with Yellow following behind her as they stopped in the grand entrance way.

"I have cleared the rest of my day, what shall we do, my little prince?" Blue looked at the curly haired toddler.

"The garden!" he immediately answered with a wide smile making the queen laugh.

“He does seem to love all manner of plants and flowers.” Yellow observed, a smile tugging at one corner of her lips.

“Shall we retire to the garden then, captain?” Cerulean eyes settled on her questioningly.

“If her majesty and his highness so desire.” She tilted her head at them with a smile. 

Steven began to squirm in her arms until Blue was forced to set him on the floor. The moment his feet touched the plush red rug laid down over the palace’s stone floor, he was running in the direction of the garden, past several servants and guards who looked fondly at the prince as he passed.

“It seems he’s not going to wait for us,” Yellow chuckled, folding her arms behind her back as they started after him at a much more sedate pace, knowing where he was going to end up.

“So it would seem,” Blue agreed, covering her bright smile with a hand.

“When do you think he’ll realize Rosaline and Greggory aren’t going to be back in just a few hours?” Yellow asked idly as they followed the young prince’s trail down the halls to his mother’s private garden.

"What do you mean?" She glanced at the knight curiously.

"He's never been away from them for very long. He's not going to be as calm once he realizes they aren't going to be back in just a few hours," she explained.

"Oh, you’re an expert on small children now?” Blue asked with a small grin; she nudged the now frowning knight.

“No, I saw it happen a lot in the orphanage when people left their children there,” she explained with a grunt. “It was usually that night or the next day they realized their parents weren’t coming back.”

“Greggory and Rosaline are coming back.” Blue rolled her eyes at the dour forty year old knight.

“It’s the same principal,” she mumbled as they stepped out into the private garden, no servants were around, but they could hear the rustling of foliage from somewhere among the rows of brightly colored flowers and vibrant green bushes.

“Steven?” Blue called. A small giggle was their only answer.

Blue only grinned, sharing a look with the now smirking knight as they separated.

Yellow walked quietly through the rows of plants, careful not to make a sound. A feat that would have been impossible had she been wearing her armor; as it was, her leather boots made no sound as she walked softly through the paths between the rows of plants.

“Steven…,” Blue called in a sing song voice as she walked down a row of plants, the long, pale blue gossamer skirts of her dress rustling the grass. Another giggle sounded a few feet farther back and Blue looked up at Yellow, who nodded and walked silently down the row toward the source of the noise.

They both stopped next to a hydrangea bush filled with lage, violet flowers; Yellow held yup her hands, poised to strike.

Amber and cerulean flickered to each other briefly

“Oh Steven…,” Blue called once more.

The leaves rustled and Yellow thrust her hands into the foliage, a delighted squeal followed by loud giggles filled the garden as she pulled the boy out of the bush. Blue laughed as Yellow held him aloft, some leaves and twigs stuck in his hair

“We found you.” Yellow smirked.

“You found me,” he giggled, wrapping his arms around the knight’s neck, pulling her into a hug.

Her grin turned into a soft smile as she wrapped one arm around his tiny frame and pressed her cheek to the top of his curly head.

Blue watched the two and couldn’t help but smile adoringly at them, a warmth spread through her chest as she watched the prince and knight interact.

Yellow set him down after a brief moment.

"Come on!" He beckoned them as he ran toward the gardens center.

Before Yellow could turn to follow she caught the saccharine look Blue was giving her.

"What?" she asked, cheeks flushing at the look.

"Nothing, darling." She smiled knowingly and followed Steven to the garden’s center, where the carved marble benches sat, encircling the pool that had been built in the center. The smooth stone that made up it’s lip was etched with vines and roses.

They sat next to each other on one of the benches, enjoying the warm early summer sun and watching as the boy busied himself with picking flowers from several different plants. A few roses, lilies and a handful of irises helped make up the pile of greenery in his arms.

Once he seemed satisfied with the flowers in hand he wandered back to them and sat at their feet, his little fingers fiddling with the stems.

“What are you doing, my sweet?” Blue folded her hands in her lap and bent at the waist to try and get a better look at what the little boy was doing, but he turned to shield his hands with his body.

“Not yet! I’m not done!” He looked at them over his shoulder.

“We’ll wait,” Blue promised with a smile, leaning back. The knight just snorted, thinking how much he sounded just like his mother when she was a child.

Blue gave her a light, admonishing slap to the leg, taking one of her gloved hands as they waited for him to finish.

A leather covered thumb rubbed absentmindedly over the back of her hand as they sat side by side, listening to the light breeze rustling through all the plants, creating a sweet smelling wind, with the occasional petal or leaf blowing by them as Steven worked at their feet.

Blue looked up from the boy and was surprised to find Yellow, with her eyes closed, enjoying the warm sunlight splashing across her face and through her already sunlight colored locks. If she looked close enough she could see, flashing in the light, the thin bands of silver that had begun to lace themselves between the gold.

Azurine couldn't help herself. With her free hand she reached up and threaded her fingers through the dual colored hairs.

"I know what you're doing," Yellow grumbled, but didn't open her eyes. The deep lines beneath her eyes seemed lighter in the bright sunlight.

Blue smiled and hummed questioningly.

"Playing with my gray hair," she grunted.

"It's not gray, it's silver," Blue corrected, still running her hands through them. "...and I think it's very becoming."

"On you, perhaps. Your hair has always been like spun moonlight, mine is simply a reminder of my ever advancing age." She huffed.

"It's distinguishing and I'm rather fond of it," Blue argued, tugging gently at some silvery strands.

"Flatterer," she sniffed, but her lips quirked upwards.

Before Blue could say anything else Steven jumped up.

"Finished!"

They looked down to find him holding up a carefully weaved crown of flowers in his hands.

"Is that for me?" Blue pointed to herself with an ever widening smile pulling at the faint lines around her eyes and mouth. 

"Yeah!" Steven grinned at her.

Reaching up, Blue carefully pulled the gemstone studded silver crown from her head, setting it in her lap as she leaned down, allowing him to place the homemade wreath atop her head.

The bright red roses, yellow daffodils and pink azaleas stood out in bright contrast to her silvery white hair.

"Thank you, Steven." She smiled, reaching out to caress one of his rotund cheeks, making him grin.

He reached down and picked up a second wreath made of violets, deep blue Irises and white calla lilies, holding it up to Yellow, who blinked owlishly at the weaved flowers.

When she didn't immediately lean down to accept the offering, his smile faded into a wounded, watery eyed expression that instantly reminded Yellow of Rosaline, so long ago.

Without a word she ducked her head down and he instantly cheered as he nestled the flowers into the blonde locks.

"Thank you, Steven." She nodded, leaning back up, careful not to look at Blue, whose eyes she could feel on her.

Seemingly satisfied, he ran over the pool and began playing in the water.

Yellow finally risked a glance at the queen who was looking at her with a soft look and a knowing smile.

"Don't" she crossed her arms over her chest, a pink flush stretched across her nose and both cheeks.

"Those are quite becoming in your hair as well, love." She grinned. Yellow only glowered harder at nothing in the distance, making the queen chuckle.

“I only allowed it to make him happy,” she grouched.

“I know,” Blue hummed, leaning into the pouting knight captain. “It’s one of the reasons I love you so much, and for nearly twenty summers now,” she mumbled to her.

If anything the pink on the knight’s face darkened into a burning crimson. She only hummed in response, but Blue knew well enough and smiled.

She leaned back to put some space between them, least someone unexpectedly come looking for her and find them in the unexplainable position, despite the many, and often true, rumors and whispers about their association that had persisted for years among the servants and even the empire’s nobility’s

Every once in a blue moon there was an occasional proposal of marriage, but they had mostly dried up around the queen’s thirty-third year and were always flatly refused regardless.

At balls, most the young male nobles had turned to Rosaline, despite her marriage and much to Greggory’s annoyance and Yellow’s amusement. 

A splash, followed by a stream of laughter made her look over at the pool, where Steven was playing, splashing his hands in the cool water. Watching him, stary thought came to her mind.

“I wish mother could have been a part of this,” she said quietly, a rush of air as Yellow whipped to look at her told her the knight had heard her.

The two of them hardly ever discussed her predecessor, despite having made peace with the fact that Winea had been a victim of her madness no less than the rest of them had, and the suffering she had inflicted on them, both mental and physical was long forgiven.

The sudden thought still surprised the knight captain.

Blue turned to look back at her, the puzzlement apparent in those amber eyes.

That was expected.

Yellow had never even known her mother, and as fervently as she cared, she could never truly understand the gravity of her and Rosaline’s loss. 

“She would have adored him,” she said simply, the best way she knew to answer her consorts unasked question.

Several replies all raced to the tip of Yellow’s tongue but she swallowed all of them and instead said:

“Yes, she would have,” she agreed.

They lapsed into a long stretch of quiet, enjoying the weather before the queen finally spoke gain.

“I think it’s about time we got him something to eat.” She glanced at Yellow, who nodded as she stood from the bench, offering a hand to Blue, who smiled gratefully, holding her crown in her other hand.

“Steven!”

The boy immediately looked up from what he was doing to give the knight his undivided attention.

“It's time to go inside, It’s time to eat.”

“Coming, Yellow!” He hopped off the pools lip and trotted over to them as they started inside.

~ ~ ~

Blue woke with a start, jolting up, her heart beating so loudly in her ears she could scarcely hear anything else. Her breath came out in shallow, shaky gasps, cerulean eyes darting around rapidly in the darkness.

Their bedroom. She was in their bedroom, in their bed. She kicked off the bankets, they felt to restrictive, like she was being weighed down. The room was warm, too warm.

She touched her face with a shaky hand. Still here, she was still here. She ignored the sweat that had dripped down her forehead.

Reaching out slowly, she found the warm lump that was Yellow under the blankets beside her and exhaled another relieved sigh. The soft rise and fall of the blankets as Yellow slept on was a relief, but the dread that had settled over Blue just wouldn’t leave her.

The warm darkness of their bedroom felt suffocating, she had to move.

Carefully without waking her slumbering partner, she slid out of bed, sliding on her slippers and throwing a robe over her sheer, summer night dress and padding quietly to the door.

She hesitated a moment, tiptoeing quietly over to the cot they had set at the foot of their bed and knelt down, finding the toddler’s curly head, even in the dark with the tips of her fingers. His small body rose and fell in slow, even breaths that further calmed the thundering pace of her heart. Careful not to wake him, she stepped away and slipped quietly out of their room.

The halls were devoid of servants, so it must have been quite late or rather, early, indeed if no one was moving about the halls.

The few lanterns still burning in the halls were just enough light for her to make her way to her study. Her footsteps and the quiet flickering of the flames inside their glass and iron housing as they popped and crackled were the only noises in the cavernous halls.

She slipped quietly into her study, shutting the door behind her.

She sat in the high back chair with a sigh, reaching out with a still shaky hand, she lit the single candle sitting on the corner of her desk, it’s flickering red and orange light illuminating the papers sitting on her desk.

She leaned back in the chair, still trying to bring herself back under control. A looming sense of dread still hung over her like a cloud she couldn’t shake.

With a shaky breath she looked over at the far wall where a large painting in a brass frame hung.

Three figures, depicted on aging canvas.

An eight year old Rosaline, in a poofy pink and white dress, stood in the forefront, the somber expression on her otherwise normally jubilant face looked grossly out of place. Standing just behind the youngest princess’, to her left was an eighteen year old version of herself, staring back just as solemn as Rosaline in an elegant, sapphire and cream colored gown. 

The third figure stood behind them, a hand on either of their shoulders. The flickering candle light didn’t quite reach the far wall, leaving the top half of the painting, including the third figures face, in shadows.

Blue could practically feel those gray painted eyes on her now. She pursed her lips, turning away from the old royal portrait. Normally it didn’t cause her such dread to look upon it, but tonight? Tonight it caused something chilling and unpleasant to crawl up her spine and clutch its cold hand around her heart.

She gave herself a shake, she needed to calm her nerves.

She reached down and pulled open one of her desk drawers, even in the low light she knew just where the bottle was.

She set the dark green bottle on her desk, it’s contents sloshing around as she pulled the flagon out and shut the drawer.

She pulled the cork out with a satisfying pop and poured the clear liquid into her cup.

It might be mistaken for water if not for the acrid smell wafting into her nose.

Corking the bottle, she wasted no time taking a deep drink.

It burned like fire all the way from her tongue to her belly, the warmth already helping numb her jangled nerves. This was not something she usually indulged in, but tonight seemed to call for it.

She was just about to take another swallow when the study door opened and Yellow stepped inside, still half asleep by the looks of it.

The loose white tunic she slept in hung off her shoulders, displaying the sunny colored diamond pendant Blue had given her so long ago, hanging from her neck.

Her normally carefully brushed blonde hair was a wild mass, sticking out in every direction except the the right side, pushed flat from sleeping on it. Something Blue usually found quite amusing, but not tonight.

"I’m sorry if I woke you," she mumbled quietly, eyes darting to the cup in her grasp. Yellow ignored the apology.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was thick with sleep as she padded over to the desk, her feet still bare, not bothering with her boots, who would stop or question her, especially at this time of night? 

There was no sense trying to say she was fine, she didn't normally get up in the dead of night to drink in her study.

"I had a nightmare," she mumbled.

"What about?" the groggy knight asked gruffly.

Blue took another drink from the cup, emptying it. Yellow looked at the bottle knowingly, her already narrowed eyes squinted further.

"My mother," She breathed, face twisting as the alcohol slid down her throat. 

"What about her?" The gruffness in her voice had softened.

Blue didn't answer for several long moments, long enough that Yellow eventually walked around the desk and laid a scarred and calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Blue…"

"What if it happens to me?" she finally spoke, a tremor in her voice as she stood from her chair and moved to pace along the wall.

"What if what happens to you?" Yellow's face scrunched up in confusion at what she was talking about.

"Madness!" Blue shouted, whipping around to face her. "What if I go mad like my mother did?" She threw out her arms.

"What? Where is this coming from?" If she hadn't been fully awake before, she was now

"I had a nightmare about my mother and what happened to her and then... it happened to me…I went mad and..." she pressed a shaky hand to her face.

"Your not going to go mad." Yellow quickly crossed the room and laid her hands on the queens shoulders.

"But what if I do, Aurelia?! My mother wasn't always as mad as she was in the end." She backed away, letting Yellow's hands fall. "It was slow for her too… we didn't even notice until she was ready to kill us all…" she wrapped her arms around herself, turning away from the knight.

Yellow didn't know what to say to Blue’s confession.

“She was kind and loving when she was younger… then slowly, before our eyes, she was… warped... into a monster… What if that happens to me? It’s so slow… what if I never even notice, disappear and never realize?" She clutched the sleeves of her robe. "What would stop me from hurting Rosaline and Greggory? You? Steven?" She choked, shoulders shaking.

In two long strides Yellow was behind her, wrapping her arms around the queen who tried to break loose but the knight only held tighter as she struggled. Soon the fight left her and her knees buckled. Yellow gently lowered them to the floor.

"That's not going to happen, Azurine" Yellows gruff voice was right in her ear as she held her flush to her chest. 

"How do you know?" she choked as sobs wracked her body.

"I won't let it…" She squeezed Blue even closer, trying to quell the queens shaking sobs. “I’ll remind you, everyday if I have to,” She spoke just loud enough to be heard over Azurine’s crying. “I’ll remind you who you are, and who we are.” She promised.

They sat there on the floor for sometime, Yellow, running her fingers through the long silvery locks before Blue’s cries finally quieted into sniffles.

"Are you alright?" Yellow asked quietly. Blue nodded soundlessly, turning to face the knight.

Carefully, Yellow reached up and brushed the hair from her face, allowing her to better see the queen's puffy eyes and tear-stained face. With a thumb, Yellow gently wiped away the last of the tears.

"I'm terrified it will happen to me, Yellow…" her voice was raspy and low.

“Has anyone else in your family ever suffered from madness?” Yellow asked.

Blue sniffed, looking thoughtful. “Not that I can recall,” she admitted, trying to run her many predecessors through her mind.

“Then it probably isn’t something you’re going to inherit through your blood.” The knight reasoned. “Maybe she regularly ate something that slowly poisoned her over time, maybe she fell and hit her head, we’ll never know for certain, Azurine. You shouldn’t worry about something that will more likely than not will never affect you.” Yellow cupped one damp cheek in her palm. Blue looked up at her from beneath damp lashes.

“I know… I just don’t want to be the reason everyone I love suffers…” She leaned into the warm touch, eyes closing as she soaked up the warmth that always seemed to radiate from the knight.

“I need you to make me a promise…,” she said suddenly. Yellow looked at her expectantly. Blue bit her lip.

“If it ever happens, I want you to promise me that you won’t let me languish in madness.”

The meaning was clear.

Yellow’s jaw clenched so hard Blue was afraid her teeth might crack. The vein in her neck stuck out sharply.

“No” was the resolute answer, growled out between clenched teeth as her lover glared at her.

“Aurelia…,” Blue started.

“No!” the knight snarled violently, her yell startling the queen. “You may ask many things of me Azurine, even for my life, and I’d give them all to you; but never that!” her voice cracked. She leaned forward, their foreheads pressed together. The knight’s eyes slid closed.

“You can’t do that to me…,” she ground out, voice wavering “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She admitted, voice barely a whisper.

Blue’s heart clenched at the quiet admission. She reached up, taking hold of the knight’s face between her hand; her thumbs brushing along her cheeks. She could feel the tremors running through her.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Aurelia,” she soothed quietly, till the tremors had stopped and her breathing had evened out.

After a while, shiny amber eyes slid open to regard her.

“Forgive me?” She let her hands fell from Yellow’s face as she hummed in quiet agreement.

“Will you make me this promise instead…?” She breathed, as though they weren't the only two people in the room. Yellow eyed her warily. “Promise me that you’ll protect our family, no matter what.”

“I always have…” Yellow bit out, trying to push the thickness out of her voice.

“I know.” Blue smiled, leaning further into her, Yellow’s arms wrapping around her was automatic and Blue buried her face in her neck. For now at least, the weight that had settled on her chest since she’d woken up had lifted. 

Nothing else was said for a while, till the knight gently separated herself and stood, offering her hand to the kneeling queen.

“Can we return to bed now?” She asked, tiredly, face sagging with exhaustion. Blue felt just as tired as her lover looked and nodded, taking the offered hand and allowed Yellow to help her stand. She returned the bottle to its place in her bottom desk drawer and snuffed out the candle.

The halls were still empty as they left the study, headed back to their bedroom.

As soon as they opened the door the wailing hit them.

“Oh, Steven!” Blue hurried over in the dark to the boy sitting in his cot, crying.

Yellow moved to light the candle sitting by their bed, casting a flickering glow over the room, illuminating the teary eyed toddler, sitting up in his bed with the blanket pulled tight around him.

“Aunt Blue” He blubbered, jumping up and running to her, wrapping his tiny arms around her legs. Blue hauled him up into her arms and he buried his face into her hair.

“What’s wrong, my sweet?” Blue rubbed his back soothingly.

“I-I woke up and couldn’t find momma or daddy,” he hiccuped.

“They aren’t here, remember, Steven? They’ll be back in a couple of days.” She rocked the boy back and forth. He nodded but didn’t pull his face out of her neck.

Yellow plopped herself onto the bed and watched the two, stifling a yawn as Blue cradled him in her arms, murmuring soothing words into his ear.

“Would you like to sleep with us?” She asked, running her fingers through his hair, he nodded.

“Lets go to sleep then.” She walked over and set him on the bed, he wasted no time crawling over to Yellow and snuggling into her side. The knight grunted, but Blue knew very well just how pleased she was that he went to her.

Blue slipped off her robe and climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets over them as Yellow leaned over and blew out the candle, casting the room in darkness. He wiggled around for several minutes before seemingly getting comfortable.

Within a few minutes, Blue could tell by his stillness that he was asleep, snuggled between the two of them.

Carefully Blue reached out and found the scarred and calloused hands she would recognize blindfolded, and wrapped her fingers around them. Yellow squeezed back and any lingering tension ebbed away as she drifted back to sleep.

~ ~ ~

“I missed you so much.” Pink pressed kiss after kiss to her son’s giggling face as they sat on the carved marble benches. “The meeting’s were so dull,” she lamented. “How were things here?”

“We had a wonderful time together.” Blue told her, watching the two.

“I’m glad.” Pink replied, looking up at her sister. She glanced over at the small wooden table set up not far away where Yellow and Greggory sat playing chess; both looking much to serious for a game. “I don’t understand why they play. Yellow always wins.” She shook her head. Blue chuckled.

“I think that’s why.” She smiled. “Yellow likes to win and Greggory knows the only way to get better is to play against someone better.” She shrugged.

“Checkmate.” Yellow leaned back, crossing her arms.

“Ugh” the former bard groaned, sagging.

“Next time, perhaps” The knight smirked, but the message was clear. _‘Not likely’_

Pink rolled her eyes.

“Ah, while I’m thinking about it, when you and Greggory are properly rested I’d like all of us to sit for a new painting of the whole family. I think it’s time to replace the one in my study…” She looked at Pink who knew exactly which painting she was speaking of.

"I think that's a great idea. Steven might have a problem sitting that long, but we’ll try," Pink said, running her hand through her son's hair.

"Yellow won't like it either, we'll just have the painter paint them first." She smiled.

"You're going to include Yellow?” Pink looked at her wide-eyed.

“I am.” The queen nodded, folding her hands in her lap. “Surely you don’t protest?” Blue looked at her.

“No! Of course not, I think it’s great! It’s just... I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of all the rumors constantly being flung around about the two of you. Having Yellow..., no matter how many years she’s been with us, sit for a portrait of the royal family would all but be admitting that the rumors about your love affair have always been true.” Pink warned.

“So long as no one admits anything, they can think and speculate all they want, they have for years now, they always will... and they will always be true.” Blue smiled.

“I suppose so,” Pink chuckled. “Have you told her that yet? You know how she gets about anything that might give too much away.”

“You’re right, It may take some convincing…” Blue agreed, looking at the two of them. Pink caught on quickly.

“Say no more.” She grinned and leaned down to whisper in her son’s ear.

“Steven, wouldn’t you like for Yellow to be in the family painting with us?” She asked as he looked up at her with wide eyes. “Do you think someone should go ask her?”

A wide smile broke out across his face and he began to squirming in his mother’s grip. With a giggle, Pink set him down and he took off running toward his father and the knight.

“Yellow!”


	6. Bound

It was early morning within the borders of the Drysor empire. The first rays of sunlight just now starting to peek over the horizon and across the lush green forests and farmlands, their tenders already hard at work collecting the fall harvest before winter could sweep in and destroy an entire season of hard labor.

Even with the warmth of the coming sun, the chill of early autumn still hung in the air. Despite this, the birds still began their songs once the light had begun to stream over the horizon.

Their pitched chirping fluttering in through the open windows of the royal palace, adding a cheery step to the servants hustling about up and down the great stone halls.

Yellow groaned from her place laying face down in her and Blue’s shared bed as the light and sound began to filter into the once quiet and dark bedroom. She grunted and shuffled deeper under the thick woolen blankets.

Once upon a time, the renowned knight would be up just as the first tinges of pink began to color the sky, but she was much younger then. All she wanted to do now was sleep as the sun rose over the distant horizon.

Lazily she reached up to scratch at her head. Fingers dragging through the cropped silver hair that held only the faintest hints of its once golden color.

The sunlight splashed across the bed through the large open doors that lead to the balcony. Yellow grunted as it pierced the blanket and her closed eyes.

With a last resigned sigh, she pulled herself up, squinting angrily against the morning that had brought itself into her bedroom uninvited. Blinking blearily she took note that Blue was gone. Though that was not unusual as of late. Years of fighting were finally catching up to Yellow. She was often tired and her joints ached, while her lover had lived a relative life of ease. Blue let her sleep more often than not as her duties had gradually lessened over the years.

Until only a scant two months ago when she, under the pressure of Blue and the rest of the family, had stepped down from her post, retiring.

She had fully expected at least one outwardly dissenting voice at her continued proximity to the royal family, or her bedroom that was just next door to Blue’s on the third floor, the royal wing of the palace. At the party thrown in her honor for her years of service, there were none, just a few knowing glances from the nobility when Blue and Pink confirmed that the fifty-two year old knight would finish out her life in the comfort of the palace, a just due reward for thirty-two years of loyal and unparalleled service to the crown.

It was an all but confirmed fact that she and Blue were lovers, especially after she’d been painted into the family portrait, despite her initial protests. She could only assume that given that she and Blue were both in the twilight of their lives and the throne was secured for two more generations, it didn’t matter. Perhaps three decades ago it would have, but that was then.

With a jaw cracking yawn she flipped back the wool blankets, grunting as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. She wasted no time getting dressed and straightening her wayward hair before wandering out into the palace, not even bothering to conceal what room she was exiting from and nodding to servants as they passed, none of them ever looked surprised.

She had always suspected they knew, they always knew what was going on in the palace, no matter how well the secret was kept.

With a grunt, she made her way down the winding staircase to the bottom floor and made her way to the dining room.

“Morning, Yellow.” Greg was the first to notice the old knight enter the room, and Steven echoed the greeting as she walked up to the table

"Good morning." She nodded, sitting at her place to the left of the head of the table, tousling a hand through the 16-year-old prince's dark curls as she walked by.

He just grinned, pushing the hair back out of his face.

"Where's Blue and Pink?" she asked, noticing the queen and princess strangely absent.

Greg just shrugged.

"Mom said she and aunt Blue had 'important matters' to discuss this morning," Steven said with a shrug as well.

Yellow hummed at that, while she was no longer the knight captain or the queen's personal guard, she was still the queen's consort and she was still usually privy to anything important going on in the palace.

She hadn't heard any news and Blue hadn't mentioned anything to her, then again, it had been Pink who said it was 'important' and if Yellow knew anything it was that Pink had a vastly different idea of what important meant at times.

If it was truly important Blue would tell her later.

She spent the morning meal chatting with Greggory and Steven before the prince had to attend his lessons and she excused herself not long after, making her way to Blue’s office.

Servants nodded to her as she passed, hurrying down the halls as they carried about with their chores.

When she found herself standing outside the queen's office door she reached up to knock just as the door swung open and she found herself standing face to face with Pink.

"Oh, good morning, Yellow!" She smiled.

From her desk inside the office room, Blue perked up at the name.

"Yellow, come in," she called.

She nodded to Pink as she walked around her through the open door, closing it behind her, Pink left.

"Good morning, love." Blue met her in the center of the room, wrapping her arms around the former knight captain's chest and laying a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm glad you're here, I have something to discuss with you." She released the knight and went quickly back to her desk, sitting in the plush leather chair.

"Oh? Is it the same things you were discussing with Pink?" she asked, sitting on the fainting couch perpendicular to Blue's desk, and leaning back, casually regarding Blue.

If the queen wondered how Yellow knew that she had been discussing important matters with Pink she didn't let it show. She'd long ago accepted that the knight, curiously, often knew all sorts of things, even without her telling her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. For the last fortnight or so, Rosaline and I have been discussing her ascension to the throne and my stepping down," she informed.

That caused Yellow to sit back up like a shot.

"What?" Amber eyes were wide and Blue laughed.

"I think twenty-seven years is long enough and Rosaline is more than fit to take my place." She moved around the desk sitting next to Yellow on the fainting couch.

"I didn't even realize you were considering stepping down," she admitted.

"Well, truthfully I hadn't been until very recently…, but I miss you," The queen said after a moment.

The knight couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I didn't realize I had gone anywhere," she chuckled and Blue smirked, taking hold of one of the knight's rough, calloused hands.

"In a sense you have. When you were the captain of the guard, you were with me more often than not. I don't see you near as much now as I did, and while your hand-chosen successor is more than competent, he's not you. I didn't realize how much I would miss the daily commentary or even your snide remarks after my meetings with nobles."

Yellow couldn't help what she was sure was a sappy smile as the queen spoke.

"I could always come back…" she knew that wouldn't work even before she said it and especially after as the queen leveled her with a glare.

"Absolutely not. I meant it when I said the last time you were injured would be the last time. Let your body finally rest, Aurelia. I would like to enjoy as many of our final years together as possible." She squeezed the hand in hers. Yellow just hummed and nodded. As much as she didn’t like it, she was past her prime and the last time she had been injured had almost, in a literal sense, been the last. It had taken her months to recover and no sooner then she had, the entire family was begging her to step down.

So reluctantly, she had.

“I think it was time Rosaline finally took her place and then I can take mine again.”

“And where is your place?” Yellow cocked her head.

“With you, of course. For as long as is possible.” She leaned forward, her forehead pressed to the knights. They stayed like that for several long moments in companionable silence before Yellow couldn’t help herself.

“It's horribly boring…,” she drawled, making Blue jerk back, bursting into laughter. Yellow just grinned, watching the tears well up in Blue’s eyes as she laughed.

“Maybe I can liven it up then.” She grinned when she had regained control of herself, wiping at the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"If you can't I doubt anything can," Yellow agreed with a smirk.

~ ~ ~

Four days before Rosaline's coronation the palace was a madhouse. The servants were in a mad rush to make sure everything was as it needed to be on top of their usual chores.

“Is it always like this?” Steven asked quietly as he followed Yellow out into the courtyard for their sparring session, passing by two servants practically sprinting through the halls.

“I can only speak from the experience of your aunt’s coronation, but yes, generally.” She nodded. Even with all the rushing they were quick to move out of the knight and prince's way.

“It’s going to be different, isn’t it? Mom being queen.” He looked up at the woman who in all but name was, like his aunt, another parent to him. If for some reason he didn’t feel like he could talk to his parents or aunt, Yellow was always there for him. He could always count on her to tell him the truth, though more bluntly then his mom and aunt liked her too.

His mom said that he was lucky, and she had mellowed out as she got older, though that famous temperament did sometimes rear its head. He had seen it only a handful of times in his life, though, never directed at him.

“It will be,” she confirmed, looking at him over her shoulder. “She will be busy most days, with meetings and court and everything that goes along with it. It's a great responsibility, Steven. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”

Steven frowned as they stepped outside into the cool, early fall air and made their way to the open area of the field near the stables where they usually practiced.

“Something else on your mind?” Yellow cocked a brow as she looked at the frowning boy, seemingly deep in thought.

“I always knew it was going to happen someday, but I guess I just wasn’t prepared… now that mom is going to be queen, that makes me next in line…,” he trailed off.

“Yes” Yellow nodded. “Someday, you will be Drysor’s king, but you shouldn’t worry about that today. That is a long way off yet, and hopefully you’ll be just as prepared as your mother. Your aunt was not nearly as prepared as she would have liked to have been, but there was no choice…,” she trailed off.

“Right, because grandmother was assassinated by Aarde rebels…” the way he said it made amber eyes narrow and Steven in turn was looking at her with a strange expression.

“Yes…,” She drawled, looking at the boy carefully. “Is there something you want to talk about Steven?”

The teenager hesitated for a few long moments before looking up at her, black starring hard into amber.

“Is that really what happened?” he finally asked and Yellow felt herself stiffen against her will.

“What do you mean?” she managed to keep her voice level and disinterested.

“I mean, whenever it happens to come up, mom acts… strange, and aunt Blue never wants to talk about it, she always changes the subject. I know that something is going on. The few times mom has talked about it, her story is always a little different...” he explained.

Yellow pursed her lips, grip tightening around the hilt of her sword and mentally cursed Pink for not being able to keep a straight face to save her life.

“I’m not naive, I know sometimes rulers are killed for all sorts of political or personal reasons… I just… want to know the truth, who really killed my grandmother?”

“Steven…,” she started slowly, trying to decide what she wanted to say. She couldn’t very well tell him that his mother had killed her own mother. Steven was a soft hearted soul, and that knowledge could destroy their relationship.

“Aarde rebels did kill your grandmother…,” she finally said. “...Because I let them,” she blurted out.

The prince jolted, looking stunned as he looked up at the knight as though he had never seen her before.

“What?” he breathed. Yellow’s mind was running as she came up with a story to fill the gap.

“I let them, allowed them to sneak into the palace. Your grandmother was going mad and refused to stop the war, men were dying every day, being taken captive and tortured to death because that was how she insisted we treat their prisoners. If your grandmother hadn’t died that day many more people would have, including your mother, aunt, and myself. I did what was necessary for the empire and our family.”

“No… No! You killed a member of MY family!” He slapped his hand against his chest and his voice cracked. Luckily they were alone in the field and no one heard the prince’s accusation. “Does mom know? Does aunt Blue? Do they know that you betrayed them? No… if they did you’d never be a part of our family…they trusted you…!”

Those words cut Yellow deeper than any wound she had ever received in all her years in service to the crown, but despite the ache in her chest she held strong. Better for him to hate her then his mother.

“I did what I had to,” she drove home her confession for a crime she had never committed.

The prince’s face scrunched up and with glazed eyes turned around and ran off.

Yellow clenched her teeth.

She had to find Blue.

She didn’t run nearly as fast as she used to, and her knees hurt with the effort but she made it to Blue’s office quickly, luckily the queen didn’t seem too busy.

“Azurine…” Yellow started, quickly closing the door behind her.

“Good afternoon, love…” She looked up and frowned upon seeing the look on her paramour’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Steven came asking me about your mother’s death,” she said without preamble. Cobalt eyes widened at that.

“What?”

"Apparently he asked his mother about it and she acted as she always does when the subject is brought up…which made him suspicious."

Blue winced. On the very rare occasion that what had happened to their mother came up, Rosaline had a tendency to act… skittish, at best. She'd long ago accepted that what was done, while an accident, was necessary. Though it was still in everyone's best interest that no one found out the truth.

"He knew that something about the story wasn't right." Yellow sat on the fainting couch and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"What did you tell him?" Blue finally asked, but the long drawn-out pause from her consort did not bring her any comfort.

"Aurelia…?" She pushed.

"I told him I did it…," she finally said.

"What!?" Blue jumped out of her seat.

"I told him that I let the rebels into the palace so they could assassinate Winea!" She threw up her hands.

"Why, why would you say that?" Blue hurried around the desk to stand in front of the knight.

"Because he knew something didn't add up with the way you two act whenever it's brought up I had to say something!" she scowled, standing to look down at the queen. "I didn't want him to blame or hate Rosaline for what happened!"

"What did he say?"

Yellow sighed and told the queen exactly how the conversation had gone. When she was done Blue was frowning mightily, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

"You didn't want him to hate Rosaline, but he hates you now though… doesn't he?" She frowned. After so many years together she could just see the pain the knight was trying to hide behind false anger. Aurelia had always been like that, hiding vulnerable emotions behind anger and stoicism.

But, Steven?

He had been the knight's greatest weakness ever since he had been born.

Yellow jerked, as though she had been smacked, before scowling.

"… If I had done my duty correctly none of us would have ever been put in that situation!" she barked, her face scrunching up as soon as the words had left your mouth. "If he or anyone else should hate someone for this, it should be me…"

Blue blinked at her in shock as the nearly 30-year-old confession spilled out of her mouth. Had she really blamed herself all this time for that?

"Aurelia…" the queen started, setting her hands on the knight's tightly drawn face forcing those amber eyes up to look at her.

"You have always been an incredibly skilled, brave, and valiant warrior… but you're just one person… nothing you did or said back then would have changed the outcome of the war nor my mother's deteriorating state of mind. Nothing that happened back then is your fault…" she said this firmly, looking, unblinkingly into amber eyes.

"If I had only…," she started but was quickly cut off.

"No!" The queen's voice cut through the tense air and made Yellow freeze.

"There was nothing… you could have done, Aurelia. You have to let that go, my love." Blue soothed, smoothing her fingers gently over the deep creases of Yellow's face.

Amber eyes closed tight, fighting back the stinging sensation in them, but she gave a curt nod.

"Good…" she pulled the knight closer, letting the emotionally drained knight drape herself over her.

It wasn't very often Yellow let all her emotional baggage out, or revealed that she had any at all, though Blue knew better, so when she did it was better to just let the knight go through it, no matter how long it took.

She could feel the slight quaking in Yellow's body as she kept her face buried in the queen’s neck.

She ran her fingers gently through the short hair that was now nearly the same shade as her own.

She needed to go and speak to Pink.

Yellow’s grip around her waist tightened, pulling her in closer.

...but not now.

~ ~ ~

Rosealine chewed on her lip as she sat in front of her vanity.

She was only two hours away from her coronation as queen but she was currently worried about anything but.

Her family was on the verge of being fragmented beyond repair.

Her sister had come to find her two nights ago to tell her about what had transpired between her son and Yellow.

_“What do you want me to do? If I tell him the truth…,” she trailed off. Greg sat quietly in the corner, watching the sisters. Rosaline had told him long ago about what had really happened with her mother after some nights of waking up in near hysterics from the nightmares it once caused._

_He knew this was not a matter he needed to be involved in._

_“Maybe he’ll be upset at you for a time,” Blue agreed, reluctantly. “But will you really let him spend the rest of his life hating Yellow, letting him believe that the person he’s known and trusted all his life betrayed us and let his grandmother be murdered?” Blue flung out her hands as she paced around Pink and Greg’s room. She was far from pleased about this whole thing but she knew Yellow well enough to know how heartbroken she was that Steven, who once followed her around everywhere she went since he could walk, now wouldn’t even look at her._

_“Why did she have to go and tell him that it was her!”_

_“Because she would do anything for myself, you, or Steven!” The queen was shouting now, beyond frustrated with Pink. “She has felt guilty about what you had to do for twenty-seven years, Rosaline!”_

_“She had nothing to do with that…” Pink frowned, turning away._

_“She has always felt that if she was better, stronger, if she had done something different, it never would have happened… in a way, she really believes it was her fault, but we both know that’s not true. What happened was an unfortunate accident and there was no choice… but Steven doesn’t…,” she trailed off._

_“Why haven’t you told him then….?” She clenched her fists._

_“Because Yellow made me swear I wouldn’t… and it isn’t my place to tell him what you did…”_

_“So it would be better for him to hate me instead of her?” She mumbled. Blue jerked back at that._

_“Rose…” Greg said the name in disbelief and she glanced at him before immediately looking elsewhere, she couldn’t stand the look on his face, like he didn’t even know who she was._

_Suddenly her sister was only an inch away with the most furious look she had ever seen._

_“Yellow has loved and protected you for nearly all your life, been our shield, and saved our lives.”_

_She snatched up her sister’s scarred hands, holding them up at eye level. “Fought and killed and taken lashes for us!” her grip on Pink’s writs was tight to the point of pain._

_“Azurine…” Pink started but Blue was far from done._

_“She has loved and protected your son just the same. Steven has been like our own son, and Yellow loves him dearly, and it kills her inside that he won’t even look at her now because she’s once again being your shield because she’s always felt guilty about what you had to do like she failed you back then and believes that your relationship with him should be worth so much more than hers.” Blue’s voice only got quieter as she spoke, yet the intensity only seemed to grow._

_Pink’s eyes stung._

_She loved Yellow of course and she knew her son did as well and she could only imagine how hurt he must feel, thinking Yellow had done something like that, someone he had known since he was born._

_But…_

_“I don’t want him to hate me…,” she choked. Blue released her hands and stepped back._

_“If you can live with this then so be it…” was all she said before quickly leaving the room. The door didn’t slam, but it was shut much harder than necessary._

Now she was two hours out from becoming the queen of the empire and she’d never felt less worthy in all her life.

She could tell Greg was disappointed in her, but he tried to be supportive. Steven had been melancholy and withdrawn, though he tried to hide it.

Blue wasn’t talking to her unless it was necessary and while Yellow was, she couldn’t bring herself to even look at the former knight captain without guilt and shame clawing up her throat.

She looked at herself in the vanity mirror before burying her face in her hands.

She was tired, she was again being plagued by nightmares about what had happened that day.

The day she had stabbed her mother through the heart with that dagger.

She had thought that long ago day was well and good put behind her, but now here she was, facing the fallout yet again.

She pulled her face out of her hands and looked at the blotchy pink scars that still stood out brightly on her skin.

She would have died that day if not for Yellow. There were a few times, if she were being honest with herself, that she would be dead if not for the knight.

If she had never taught her to use a dagger, her own mother would have killed her all those years ago.

Now here she was again, hiding behind the valorous knight.

She sighed to herself.

A knock on the door made her look up.

“Come in” She turned around in her seat to face the door.

A head of curly black hair popped into view through the cracked open door.

“Hey mom,” Steven said.

Pink smiled at the sight of her son.

“Come in, honey.” She stood and met him halfway.

“Are you excited for the coronation?” she asked him.

“Oh… yeah, actually I wanted to talk to you about that…,” he started, looking uncertain.

“What about?”

“I was just thinking… Yellow isn’t the knight captain anymore… do you really think she needs to sit with the rest of us...I mean, she isn’t really family…,” he said this while looking off to the side, like he couldn’t make eye contact with her.

Pinks hands clenched tightly into the fabric of her dress as she looked at Steven.

All she could see was her son and Yellow playing together when he was young. How she would pick him up when he cried and the next thing they knew he was giggling like nothing had ever happened. A lifetime of memories and trust, destroyed because she was being selfish.

She bit her lip so hard she thought she might have tasted blood.

“Mom?” Steven broke her out of her thoughts.

“Sit down, Steven. We need to talk.”

~ ~ ~

Blue sat in front of her vanity, running a brush through her long silver hair and watching Yellow out of the corner of her eye as she fussed with the ties and claps of her long-waisted tunic.

“I miss my armor…” Yellow frowned at herself in the mirror as she finally got the last of the clasps closed on the much to opulent shirt.

“You don’t need the armor, love,” Blue said, coming up behind her and straightening the collar of the gold tunic. “and honestly, this has far fewer ties and hooks than your armor,” she laughed.

“Azurine… it’s fine.” She tried to shoo the soon-to-be-former queen’s hands away but Blue just made a face and pushed away her hands.

Yellow grunted, her arms dropping to her sides as she submitted herself to Blue’s fussing. Once she was happy she smiled and released the fabric.

“Satisfied?” Yellow asked, cocking an agitated brow at her.

“For now, but I expect to not be later, hopefully, you’ll still be around then.” She smirked at her in the mirror and was pleased when the knight grinned back at her.

She had been so dour the last two days, it was good to know she still could smile.

“I’ll see what I can’t do.” She turned around and wrapped her arms around Blue’s waist, pressing a kiss to the queen’s temple making her laugh.

A knock on their door made Yellow roll her eyes as she was forced to release Blue and stalk over to the door.

Servants had been coming and going all morning, doing last minute check-ins with Blue about everything that needed to be done.

Everyone had been given explicit instructions to go and talk to the advisor in the ballroom if they had questions.

She wrenched open the door and her mouth opened, ready to berate whoever it was that could not follow the simplest of instructions, but stopped cold upon seeing Steven standing in the doorway, looking up at her, face red and fat tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Yellow…,” he suddenly bawled, flinging himself into the knight, his face buried in her chest.

“Steven…!” She took a step back, pulling him inside. Blue hurried over and closed the bedroom door.

“What…,” she started only for him to cut her off.

“I’m sorry!” he wailed into the gold fabric, his hands fisted into the material at her back. “Mom… Mom told me everything that happened, I’m so sorry…,” he sobbed, voice muffled and shaking.

He felt an arm wrap tightly around his shoulders and a hand carded gently through his hair.

"It's all right." The knight's gravely voice was low in his ear. He pulled back just enough to look up into amber eyes.

"How can you just say it's all right after all the awful things I said to you?" he demanded, though it held none of the qualities of a demand, especially with his voice quivering and tears dripping down his face. "You should be angry…," he sniffled.

"I'm not,” Yellow assured him, looking into his tear stained face. He buried his face back into the damp tunic, unable to hold the knight’s gaze any longer.

“I’m sorry…,” he repeated like a mantra while Yellow just ran her hand through his hair, trying to soothe the hysterics.

Blue watched them quietly, relieved.

Finally he seemed to run out of energy and Yellow gently pushed him out to arms length. His face was red and he sniffed, trying to compose himself.

“Rosaline told you what happened?” she finally asked and he nodded.

“Yeah… about the rebellion, the riots, Ft.Luna...the whippings… and the dagger…,” he trailed off quietly and Yellow sighed as Blue walked up to stand beside them. The couple shared a look before Blue looked at her nephew.

“What do you think about all of that?” she asked him carefully.

“I understand,” he sniffed again. “No one ever talked much about anything that happened during the rebellion, so I didn’t know all the… horrible things she did…”

“She did… but your grandmother was gone long before those things happened… the person we knew at the end was… someone else…,” she trailed off, glancing at Yellow. “No one could have prevented the things that transpired back then.” The pointed comment seemed to hit it’s intended target as amber eyes slid to regard her before turning back to Steven.

“I’m sorry I lied to you, Steven...”

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “Mom explained everything… but I still feel awful about everything I said....” He frowned, looking at the floor. A hand on his back brought him back against the knight’s chest.

“It’s alright, Steven.” She patted his back. He glanced up at her before squeezing her tightly.

“I love you, Yellow.”

The knight froze for a long moment before squeezing him back.

“I love you too.”

~ ~ ~

It had been some time since the ballroom had been done up to this extent, probably Azurine’s coronation, in fact. It certainly felt the same, many of the faces were different, hell, even her face would be nearly unrecognizable to a younger her, yet there was a distinct sense of familiarity in the scene.

The party was in full swing when she looked around and noticed something missing, or rather someone. Blue had vanished from the main ballroom.

Yellow didn’t allow herself to panic as she might once have, Blue was more than capable, as she had proven over the years. She took a long swig out of her goblet of wine.

Blue often preferred solitary moments or just the company of herself or the rest of their family. These parties were a necessary part of court life, but the now again princess had never been fond of them.

She'd probably taken this unprecedented time to slip away unnoticed. After all, most of everyone’s attention was on the new queen.

She looked over to where Rosaline and Greg were, surrounded by all the delightful, boot-licking nobles. She chuckled to herself as she moved through the crowd, most people moving out of the renowned knight's way. Even without her armor or sword, Yellow had earned her sterling reputation and was still known to be very close to the royal family.

Her famous temper and willingness to cross blades also made people move out of her way.

She had a pretty good idea of where Blue was.

No one paid her any mind though as she moved out onto the balcony, sure enough, Blue was leaning against the railing, looking out over the courtyard.

“I had a distinct feeling I’d find you here,” she said and Blue glanced over her shoulder at her and smiled.

“I just needed a moment to myself.” She scooted over, allowing Yellow to lean down over the railing beside her, wine in one hand

“Of course, Princess.” Yellow grinned to herself as Blue chuckled.

“It may take me a while to get used to that again,” she admitted, leaning into her.

“Well, you’re not alone. I’m sure it will take some time for Rosaline to respond to her new title as well.”

“Perhaps…,” Blue hummed, reaching over and taking the goblet of blood-red liquid out of Yellow’s hands and taking a drink.

“How does it feel?” she asked, and Blue looked at her quizzically over the rim of the cup. “Not being queen anymore, knowing that when you wake up tomorrow, you don’t have to make decisions that affect an entire empire?” she clarified.

“I don’t know yet, everything has only just happened, I don’t know how to feel yet,” she admitted with a frown, swirling the liquid around.

“That’s alright… we have all the rest of our lives to figure out what to do next.” Yellow wrapped an arm around Blue’s waist.

“Actually, I do know for certain something I would like to do now…” Blue twisted in the knight’s grip to look up at her. “Something with you.”

“Oh?”

“I want us to be married.”

Amber eyes blew wide as she looked down at her.

“What?” was all she managed to say after a long moment of looking at Blue as though she had never seen her before.

“I want us to be married,” she said again, slowly, lips quirking up at the shocked look on Yellow’s face.

“Married? We… we can’t…” she started, but Blue was quick to cut her off.

“Why not? I’m not the queen, you’re not the knight captain. Our responsibilities to the empire are through, our only duties are to each other now… and I want to be yours and you mine, truly.”

Yellow reached out and took the cup of wine from her, setting it on the ledge before taking both of Blue’s hands in hers.

“I have always been yours, Azurine.” She squeezed the other woman's hands in hers and held her closer and Blue smiled. “We don’t need to be married for that to be true.”

“I know, but… I've always wanted too," she quietly admitted.

"You've never said anything…"

"It was never a possibility before. We had duties, responsibilities, and the eyes of the court on us always…," she listed off. "Not to mention the backlash it would have caused if anyone had found out…" She frowned.

"That, unfortunately, is still a very real possibility," Yellow reminded her gently with a frown.

"Yes… but I don't care anymore, about any of them or what they think about us. We wouldn't go around telling everyone of course… it would be for us, not to make some statement to the people of the empire." She pulled at the hands laced with hers. “Have you never thought about it?” she cocked her head. When she was much younger she had thought about it often, but as the years had flown by it had become more of a faraway fantasy she sometimes liked to think of.

“Perhaps once or twice…,” she admitted with a shrug. “I just never thought of it that way. Marriage has always been a sort of political arrangement, a way of securing inheritances, alliances, and heirs. I’ve never associated it with love; especially love like ours.”

“The kind people think is wrong…,” Blue mumbled and Yellow chuckled, making her look up at the knight with a frown.

“No, Azurine. The true and sincere kind.” She smiled, her normally sharp amber eyes had a soft look to them and Blue couldn’t help but return the smile. “I will be the first to admit, with all the secrecy and hiding, especially when we were younger, that our relationship has never been easy, but you and I have stayed together all this time because we wanted too, because it was worth doing, not because we were bound by a contract of marriage.”

“Perhaps that’s true… but I… I want that, Aurelia.” She looked down at the ground. Everything Yellow said was true, but she’d held this fantasy close, for so long, now that there was a possibility of it coming true she wanted it now more than ever. She had always held the idea close to her heart, but in a distant way that she had always regarded things she had viewed as impossible.

Now the opportunity was sitting closer than ever.

But she had never considered that Yellow may explicitly not want to.

“If that’s what you want…” her head snapped up, cobalt locking onto amber.

“Truly?” she asked. Yellow couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“When have I ever denied you anything?” She smirked, a single brow hiked up as though she were expecting an answer.

“Oh, Yellow!” She jerked her hands free, only to wrap them around the taller woman’s neck. “I love you.” She squeezed and all Yellow could do was wrap her arms around the princess’s back and smile.

“We need to speak to Rosaline,” Blue said when she finally released her. “Though I doubt that will be possible tonight…” She looked around Yellow, back toward the ballroom where uproarious applause was suddenly filling the air.

“No, but we can at the very least let her know we need to speak with her, besides that, we still have to make our goodnight’s to her before we retire.”

“You’ve grown tired of the festivities already?” She smirked knowingly, to which Yellow snorted.

“As though you haven’t,” she countered.

“True… let’s go find her.”

They walked back into the ballroom nearly unnoticed. A few servants and nobles caught sight of them and graciously bowed or nodded to the two as they moved through the crowd toward the small mob of people crowded around Greg and Pink. They easily parted for the pair, moving a small distance away from the royals, and Pink looked more than delighted to see them, at least for all of five seconds.

“Your Majesty.” Blue curtsied and Yellow dipped into a bow, both trying their best to keep straight faces.

“Both of you stop that,” Pink huffed with a frown. “I’ve had all the groveling I can stomach for one evening,” she mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for the three to hear.

“Best save yourself up, tomorrow will be full of scrapping and groveling.” Yellow couldn’t help but grin at the annoyed look on the younger woman’s face.

“Of that, I have no doubt…”

“We simply came over to inform you that we were retiring for the evening and that we wished to speak to you about something at your earliest convenience tomorrow,” Blue informed her, which did grab the new queen’s attention.

“Oh, what is it?” she asked and Greg looked equally curious.

“Well…” She pushed a stray strand of silver hair behind her ear and glanced up at Yellow out of the corner of her eye before turning her gaze back onto her sister.

“Yellow and I wish to be married…” she said quietly.

“What!?”

~ ~ ~

“You’re certain this clergyman you’ve brought in is trustworthy?” Yellow crossed her arms, eyes narrowed as she regarded Pink from her place on the chaise across the room, sitting next to Blue. Greg sat in a chair across from them, quietly strumming his lute.

“I’m certain, he’s a friend of Steven’s and I’ve heard a number of complaints about him from the higher rankings in the church for being too ‘liberal’ or so they say. I’d say he’s exactly what we need.” She seemed sure, but Yellow was going to reserve her judgment for now.

“Let’s speak to him before you decide anything, darling.” Blue rested a hand on the knight’s forearm, trying to soothe some of the nervous agitation she could just see, sizzling like lightning under her lover’s skin.

“Are you two certain this is what you want? Just us in my office? I know that nothing else is possible, but It’s not exactly a grand celebration…,” Pink trailed off.

“We don’t need it to be.” Blue smiled at her sister's concern. Pink and Greg had had a large, lavish wedding, not simply because they could but it was what Pink had wanted.

She and Yellow, more so than that they couldn’t, didn’t want it. All they needed was each other.

There was a brief knock on the door before Rosaline called for them to come in. Steven quickly stepped inside with another young man, though a bit older than him. He was tall and thin, gangly looking really, with small, black eyes. He was dressed much like any other member of the empire’s major religion, the black and gold robes a dead giveaway.

He looked more than a little jittery as he walked inside.

“I brought Rorick, Mom.” Steven grinned at his mother.

“Your Majesty!” the young man bowed deeply, going nearly vertical. It looked painful.

“Thank you for coming, Brother Rorick, I’ve asked you here because we are in need of your services.” Pink stood from her chair and walked around her desk.

“Anything you require, Your Majesty.” He nodded enthusiastically

“Excellent. I need you to officiate a marriage. However, this will not be just any marriage. You will be sworn to secrecy and if you ever tell a soul what happened here, I will have you beheaded.”

Rorick visibly paled

“Mom!” Steven blanched.

The three women and Greg said nothing as the two young men looked at them in tense silence before Rorick nodded slowly.

“Of course, my Queen,” he finally found his voice after several long moments.

“Good. If you’re prepared…?” Pink trailed off and the man nodded, pulling the worn, leather-bound book off the ties at his waist.

“Um, if I may ask, who shall I be joining?”

“Us” Yellow stood from her seat, taking Blue’s hand and helping her stand from the seat.

Rorick’s eyes widened as he looked at the former Queen and Knight Captain.

“The rumors were true…,” he mumbled, but everyone heard him.

“Rumors?” Steven blinked at his friend.

“Oh...uh, well…,” he stammered.

“Yes, tell us about these rumors.” Yellow insisted. Blue poked her in the ribs, but she too was curious.

The… cardinals have whispered for years that her royal highness, Princess Azurine’s refusal to marry during her reign was because she had been… turned away from the right path for… unnatural perversions by knight captain Aurelia Stone…” He glanced around nervously.

Yellow snorted at that. Very clearly remembering that it had been Blue who had kissed her for the first time. Seeming to pick up on her train of thought, Blue poked her again.

“I don’t think I’d call it that… but yes, Aurelia and I have been together for a very long time, and we wish for you to marry us if you would, Brother Rorick.”

“Ah, of course, your Highness.” He nodded. “It would be my pleasure.” He smiled brightly, the shock wearing off.

“I will admit, that is not the response we were expecting.” Yellow couldn’t hold her tongue.

“Ah… yes, I suppose it probably wasn’t. I am not of the same mind as that of my brothers… I joined the church to help spread messages of love and hope… but there is...far less of that in the parish then I had thought. My views make me… unpopular among my superiors,” he admitted.

“Your views are precisely what we require, Brother Rorick, so, if we might?” Pink looked at them and Yellow nodded.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Rorick nodded and held up the book, looking at Blue and Yellow expectantly.

Turning to face each other, Yellow held out her upturned hands. Blue smiled at her as she slid her own hands into the knights, soft, smooth skin sliding against the scarred and calloused skin beneath.

Steven held his hands up to his mouth, trying not to make too many happy noises as he watched the tender look that passed between Yellow and his aunt.

Rorick cleared his throat and opened the book.

~ ~ ~

The night was still and quiet, only the faintest of breezes were blowing, through the leaves of the trees in the courtyard below.

From her spot on high, on the balcony of her and Blue's shared bedroom yellow watched the guards as they walked the routes she had designed.

It was late, the sliver of the waning moon sitting directly overhead. She was waiting for Blue to come back from a last minute meeting with Pink about who knew what.

Yellow thumbed the silver band now sitting on the third finger of her right hand, feeling the smooth, warm metal on her skin.

Other than the ring and her secret change in surname, no one would ever know that anything had changed at all.

But that had been the point hadn't it?

This wasn't for anyone else, it was for them.

So long as Azurine was happy, so was she.

she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she never heard their bedroom door open, nor the quiet footfalls approaching her from behind.

"You look like you're thinking too hard, love."

Yellow jerked as Blue laughed, moving to the former knight captain's right side.

"I was just lost in thought." She looked back down at the courtyard below.

"So I noticed…" She leaned against Yellow's side, long silver hair falling over her shoulder. “Anything important?” She glanced up and Yellow shook her head, reaching her right hand up to run through the long strands, her ring almost invisible among all the silver.

“What did Rosaline want?” she asked distractedly.

“She’d like us to do some work for her, she’d like us to travel to the embassy’s and make sure everything is running as it should be, it’s overdue, but there are things that she is needed here for; It’s only if we wish too,” she quickly added on before Yellow could protest.

She made a rumbling sound in her throat that Blue knew to be reluctant acceptance. Some traveling outside the palace might be just what the knight needed.

They stood there, huddled together, swaddled in the quiet darkness, content as Yellow ran her fingers through her wife’s hair and Blue was more than happy to allow the gentle ministrations.

“Did you think it would feel different?” Blue finally broke the quiet. Yellow made a questioning humming sound. “Finally getting married. Did you think it would feel different?” she clarified, turning her head just enough to look up at Yellow.

“I never had any expectations.” She shrugged. “I had never considered it a possibility before.”

“I thought about it quite often when we were younger,” she admitted, but Yellow didn’t really seem surprised by that.

“I suppose I was always more prone to flights of fancy then you…,” she trailed off with a frown.

“Everyone is more prone to flights of fancy than I am.” She moved to wrap her free arm around Blue’s waist and pulled her in closer. “I was content with every day we simply could continue being together.” She pressed her temple against Blue’s and the frown that had found its way to the princess’ face quickly melted away.

“Did you think it would feel different?” she asked in turn.

“I’m not sure what I expected, truth be told.” she held up her hand, looking at the smooth gold band standing out in stark contrast against her skin.

“Are you happy?” Yellow tried instead, reaching out to hold the princess’s hand, running her fingers over the shining gold band wrapped around Blue’s finger. The hand in hers turned over, lacing their fingers together, the rings clinked together quietly as Blue turned to press her face against the side of the knight’s neck.

“Immeasurably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the end. Was a good run.


End file.
